


Thirst

by Latent_Thoughts



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, mcu loki
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Drinking, Come Swallowing, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, I REGRET NOTHING, Kinky, Loki's cum is delicious, OFC likes to drink Loki's cum, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, crackfic, it just is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: Post-Avengers AU, where Loki has been sent to Earth on probation, to be a consultant to SHIELD and take part in inter-realm missions. Loki and OFC get stranded on a harsh arid planet after completing their mission, and their only option is to wait for a rescue. In the meantime, they run out of food and water. While Loki can survive without sustenance, she cannot, and she has to rely on a rather unconventional source of sustenance for her survival - Loki's cum. And Loki is very conflicted about this.**This is a crack fic, with humour and some feels**





	1. CHAPTER - 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mastre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/gifts).



“I have no more of either food or water.”

Loki hunkered down at the mouth of the cave they had found to take shelter from the harsh heat of the realm. If not for its shaded location and depth, they’d have been baked under the intense twin suns.

The mission they had been sent on had been completed, but not without the loss of their ship and equipment. Now, they were stranded on a harsh, lifeless realm, and they were already out of food and water.

Marie Lexington, his Midgardian mission companion gave him a look of annoyance as he turned around to face her.

“Check your Mary Poppins bag again. There should be something left.” This wasn’t the first time she had suggested this.

“You drank the last thing I had in it. And stop calling my interdimensional storage that abominable name!”

Norns, she was truly getting on his nerves since morning, when they ran out of all sustenance.

“It is what it is,” she said, looking and sounding like a petulant child. “I’m thirsty. My lips are dry and cracking.”

She was downright whining now.

“Unless you want to drink my piss, shut up!”

She made a noise of disgust and turned away from him. Good.

“You’re not thirsty? Or hungry?”

“I’m more durable than you are. I can last for weeks without food or drink.”

“Fuck you, seriously. You Asgardians are hardy motherfuckers.”

He crossed his arms and sat down with his back against the rough cave wall. “My my, such language. Your gentlemanly Captain America would disapprove.”

She imitated his move, folding herself down on the ground a few feet away. “He’s not here to judge me. He won’t be there in my death too.”

“Stop being so dramatic and morose. We’ll make it through.”

“Can’t you… like… magic out the water from the sand here?”

“This is not one of your Midgardian deserts, dear. Remember, I tried to drag the moisture into a contraption earlier? It did nothing. I even tried to use my magic, which I should refrain from doing, mind you, since it saps my energy in a certain way.” Silly woman, trying to teach him about survival tactics. He had been trained to survive in all kinds of places. Asgard didn’t spare that training even for its princes.

She muttered under her breath and then looked away from him, grumpier than before.

For a while neither of them spoke, knowing that exerting themselves unnecessarily was not going to help them in any way. He didn’t know what else to do but to wait for a rescue.

His eyes needed some rest, so he closed them and tried to relax as much as he could.

He was certain that a team would come searching, especially considering that the mission control knew he couldn’t find paths to travel to and back from this specific realm. They also had a communication device which was sending distress signals to Earth and all its stations.

Hence, the prospects of their rescue appeared to be bright.

He was preoccupied with calculating the days that it might take for the rescue team to arrive when he felt a touch on his thigh.

Turning his head to the side, he saw that Marie was facing him again, poking his thigh with her index finger.

A deep sigh escaped him. “Yes? Let me guess, you’re thirsty again?”

She nodded, but looked far more subdued than earlier.

He sighed again.

“I told you, everything has been consumed. I don’t have any liquids with me. Unless...” Deciding to be really crass, he waved in the general direction of his manhood, expecting her to run away screaming in disgust as he reminded her of their conversation of only few minutes ago.

She looked away, and he noticed, with a bit of surprise, that she was blushing. That gave him a pause.

Ah, it finally occurred to him that she wasn’t thinking of what he had _assumed_ she’d think of.

That thought shut him up for a bit… but his sharp mind worked at the speed of the Bifrost (when it was functioning).

If she were to drink the fluids containing his seed, it would not only quench her thirst, but it would also provide her with nutrients.

Of course, he had to train his mind away from the lust that the solution was invoking in him. Nonetheless, he _was_ a sexual being, and sexual beings responded to sexual stimuli. He didn’t feel the need to go out of his way to suppress his bodily reactions to these thoughts.

And apart from the sexual side of things, this was an absolutely workable answer to their present problem.

“Come to think of it… I think it might just work,” he murmured, gaining her attention.

“What?”

“You can definitely drink from me,” he said, unfolding himself from the ground to stand to his full height.

His words seemed to shock her enough to make her jerk and back away into the cave wall. “What the fuck, Loki. I’m not drinking your pee!”

He rolled his eyes and started opening the fastenings of his pants.

Her voice grew nearly hysterical in response. “Dude, just stop ok? I won’t ask for water or food anymore!”

“It’s not my _pee_ that you will drink,” he said, mimicking her tone, “it’s another type of body fluid. And it’s full of nutrition.”

Her mouth dropped open as he pulled his cock free. He had to admit, he hadn’t ever expected that he’d have to do something like this on a mission, and that too, to one of his team members. But desperate times called for desperate measures…

Hence, he took his manhood in his hand and started stroking it to coax it to full mast.

“L-Loki… you aren’t serious,” she mumbled, her eyes now locked on his hardening flesh, her face turning beet red.

“I’m very serious,” he snapped, rubbing himself almost angrily. “You think that I’d be inclined to seek _this_ kind of fun in _this_ kind of hostile environment? I’d rather seek it somewhere much more comfortable, thank you very much.”

“This is disgusting.”

“Humans are such fussy fools. You can die from dehydration here, but you’re too disgusted to drink my seed.” He glared at her as his hand worked hard on his cock. “However, I’ve seen enough of Midgard to know how easily humans pleasure each other with their mouths.”

She rolled her eyes, but then her gaze came back to rest on his arousal. If he wasn’t mistaken, she appeared to be a bit terrified of it. Well, he couldn’t really blame her, he was gifted in both girth and form.

“Are you taking it or not?” he asked her, taking heavy steps towards her while still clutching his now fully aroused cock.

It was already producing clear liquid, about to drip off the tip.

When he reached her, she looked up at him in a stricken way. “I did not sign up for this.”

“Neither did I.”

A beat passed as they both stared at each other, and then she gave a defeated sigh and reached for his cock.

He couldn’t help the pleasure that ran up and down his spine as she wrapped her lips around it. It had been quite a while since he had engaged in any sexual activities, and his body readily responded to whatever it could get. There was hardly time for these activities amidst battlegrounds, and this was a welcome relief.

Unthinkingly, his hand grasped her head as she sucked, wanting more of that hot mouth on his length. He had to remind himself to not give in to these urges. His aim was not his own pleasure here…

Suddenly, he heard a low moan coming from her. He looked down to see her pulling off his cock. Oh, how he wanted to force her back on it…

“What is the matter?” he asked, his voice strained.

She blushed redder than she had before as she looked up at him. “You taste different.”

He raised his eyebrow at her, unsure as to what she meant.

Instead of replying to his silent query, she grabbed his manhood again and started sucking on it aggressively… so aggressively that it made him gasp.

“Easy… don’t exert yourself,” he muttered, feeling the rush of an oncoming orgasm. “Just d-drink. It’s coming…”

She moaned again and took him deeper. There was no need for that, really, but he wasn’t complaining.

Oh no, complaining was the last thing he was thinking of doing as the waves of intense pleasure gripped him, making him throb and release in her mouth.

When she pulled away, he stepped back on slightly unsteady legs and leaned against the cave wall, breathing heavily.

“That wasn’t so bad,” she remarked, licking her lips sensuously.

Norns, the sight of her licking up his essence like cream was sending him into a lustful spiral again.

“You’re… still hard.”

Loki grimaced and looked away from her. “Oh.”

He was about to tuck himself back into his pants when she all but pounced on him, making him push himself back against the cave wall as her mouth once again descended on him.

“Sweet Valhalla,” he cried out, looking up at the roof of the cave as her sucking reached a new intensity. “E-Easy… I’m s-sensitive!”

She pulled back and released him with a loud, obscene sounding pop. “Oh, I forgot guys get sensitive.”

He tried to compose himself and speak up. “Yes, well--”

Alas, he was cut off as she pulled him back into her searing mouth. This time, her hands grasped his sack as well. That had him bucking into her mouth in pleasure, sensitivity be damned.

Loki’s thighs were literally trembling in pleasure; everything was happening much too fast for him, especially after being compelled to be celibate for so damn long.

The sensations were damn well overwhelming. Her unexpectedly warm, soft and deft mouth was a revelation, truly.

She sucked him relentlessly for a few minutes, taking all of the pre-ejaculation liquid into her mouth. Then, she popped him out again.

“Why aren’t you coming?” she asked, petulant again.

He trained his gaze back on her and gave her an exasperated laugh. “I just came a few minutes ago!”

“Come again, I need it,” she demanded, squeezing his sack again. “Quick. My jaw is beginning to hurt.”

“I’m so sorry for that!” He shuddered as the hot mouth suction returned with a vengeance.

He briefly wondered if the thirst had pushed her to this desperation, driving her to insanity to keep on sucking his cock for his fluids.

Regret would have formed in his mind if he were capable of further thought then, but he wasn’t. Pleasure was giving him a rush and blocking out everything else.

* * *

Loki was dreaming… one of those very pleasant dreams of sexual gratification with a nameless lover.

Ah, but he felt slightly… achy in the loins. He wondered why.

This was a dream, everything ought to be perfect, right?

The ache was mild, and so, he was still enjoying himself.

Hot… suction… mmm…

He floated with these sensations until slowly, his brain caught up with the fact that what he was dreaming was partly real.

Eyes snapping open, he relied only on his muscular memory to pull a dagger through his magic, ready to strike the person assaulting him so audaciously.

The intense suction on his cock relented and someone screamed in the darkened cave, causing it to echo.   
“Jeez Loki calm down! I’m only getting some _water_.”

Quickly, he conjured a glowing orb to clear the darkness a bit.

“Marie!” He gaped at her, incredulous that she would assault him in his sleep too. “You’ve already drunk from me four times. _Four. Times._ Can I get some fucking rest here?”

For what it was worth, she actually looked repentant. Good.

As his hands moved to secure his clothes over his aching, hard cock, she grabbed them and tried to stop him.

“I’m parched, Loki.” Her voice wobbled and her lower lip trembled as she gazed at him pleadingly. “Please. One last time. Then you can rest. I won’t bother you.”

He vacillated as she gave him her best impression of a lost, vulnerable kitten. There was even a slight tremble in her form, as though she may well cry.

Well, what was he supposed to do, let her die of thirst?

Feeling martyred, he opened his pants again and lay back down on the hard ground.

She wasted no time in attaching her mouth to him, sucking gluttonously, making happy little sounds of satisfaction in the back of her throat.

Loki moaned, both in pleasure and in pain, as his cock surged and sack clenched.

When she finally let go of him after taking her fill, he felt completely drained.

He didn’t even bother to close his pants as he slipped back to a fitful sleep, with his cock still out, draped against his thigh like a defeated soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story. It's going to be novella length, but filled with humour, some feels, and of course, romance.


	2. CHAPTER - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucking... sucking... so much sucking. *giggles*

“Loki…”

Someone was calling his name, disturbing his peace. He groaned and tried to get comfortable, ignoring the voice. For some odd reason his bed was really hard.

“Loki, wake up!” A hand patted his cheek.

Awareness came slowly, but once it did, he sat up straight and scrambled away from the feminine voice calling him.

Once he grew more aware of himself and his surroundings, he noticed that his pants were undone and that his manhood was doing its regular morning routine of _growing hard_ . How it managed to do so, after being through _five_ orgasms in less than twenty hours, was beyond him.

He gave her an apprehensive look as she shifted closer to him. “What is it?”

“Are you ok?” she asked, her gaze switching between his eyes and his cock.

His mouth opened and closed, now feeling a bit parched as well, though not terribly so. He considered her question, taking deep breaths.

“By what measuring stick?”

“Huh?”

“In what terms are you asking me?”

Her gaze dropped to his cock again, which chose this opportune moment to _twitch_.

Why was his body rebelling against him and putting him in peril?

“Does it hurt? You were making some pained noises in sleep.” She blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry I’m taking so much from you. But it’s all I have.”

He shrugged and began tucking himself into his pants, trying not to dwell on why he hadn’t done that until this very moment. “I’ll live.”

“Hey.” She shifted closer still, placing her hand on his, stopping him from refastening his pants. “Can I....?”

“Can you what?”

Her hand slipped past his to grasp his hard flesh.

Norns… not again.

Never in his centuries-long life had he thought that he would be apprehensive of a woman’s mouth on his cock, but here they were.

“You’re already hard, _please_ ,” she implored, pulling his engorged length out to stroke it.

He gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily, feeling more pleasure than pain this time around. “Fine… but no more till a few hours at least.”

She nodded, then proceeded to suck him very slowly, making it the longest _drinking_ session thus far. He was certain that it lasted well beyond thirty minutes.

Why was this woman so bent on torturing him?

By the end of it he was about ready to burst like a volcano. The urge to come was so extreme that he had to hold her head down to make her hurry up, all his patience gone.

She kept sucking him past his orgasm, till he had not a single drop left to give. Still, she lingered, running her lips across the softening flesh. A moment later, her lips started exploring more than his cock, up and down, sometimes on his sack, sometimes on the trail of hair on his lower abdomen.

“What are you doing?” he asked, strained and unsure of her intent.

“Nothing.” She looked up at him, and he noticed that her eyes were darker than usual… pupils dilated. Before he could ask of her intent again, she rose and walked away, her cheeks glowing red.

Well, that was strange indeed.

* * *

“Can you detect any signals in the communication device? The outgoing ones have also been weak lately.”

“Nope. None detected.” She was busy observing the loose rocks inside the cave. In the past four hours, she hadn’t _once_ looked in his direction. He tried not to feel affronted by that.

“I had thought that they would take care to watch over us.”

“Yeah, I’m still hanging on to that hope.”

Loki sighed, wondering when, and if, the rescue party would arrive. They had been stranded on this harsh arid realm for five days now. If the rescue didn’t happen soon, he was afraid that his human companion was going to perish.

“Maybe it’s the cave blocking it,” she mumbled, drawing swirls in the dirt with a sharp, dark-hued rock. “It’s quite deep. The rock strata composition might be of certain elements that block signals somehow.”

That could very well be the reason for the weak signals here.

“We ought to head out then, when the heat abates a bit. Near evening time is apt, I suppose.”

“Yeah. I also think you should try to use your magic to boost it somehow. Might work, since you can draw your magical mumbo jumbo from the energy tendrils that connect the realms, as you once mentioned to me on Earth.”

Her suggestion had merit, and he wasn’t averse to testing it.

He observed her as she kept drawing the swirls, feeling a tad bit like a cad for refusing to let her drink from him in the last five hours or so.

“How are you faring?” he asked, rising from his corner in the cave to approach her.

“I’m ok, I guess.” She swallowed thickly as he came closer.

“You should drink,” he suggested, reaching down to unfasten his pants.

“You’re not hurting anymore?” She looked up at him as she sat up straighter, her head reaching up to his hips.

“No, I’m fine.” He pulled himself out and urged her to start sucking. She didn’t need to be told twice.

Honestly, he could deal with an aching sack and cock in order to keep her alive. It was just a small sacrifice on his part.

* * *

Loki stood at a high point in the rocky hills close to their cave, holding up the inter-realm communication device that the Aesir and Midgardians had co-developed in recent years.

He was trying to aid its signals by boosting it with his magic, testing the idea that had been suggested by his Midgardian companion as evening approached.

Meanwhile, the said Midgardian companion was busy suckling his cock, keeping her throat wet with his pre-ejaculate.

She had started complaining of a scratchy throat while he had carried her to this location, and he hadn’t the heart to refuse her a good suckle. Hence, he just went on with his work with the communication device, while she went on with working her mouth over his cock.

It was a bit hard to concentrate on directing his magic, though, distracted as he was by the intense action around his crotch.

He wondered if the Norns were playing a prank on him, laughing at his expense as he suffered through this strange experience.

Well, he hoped that they found his situation amusing!

“Can you s-stop sucking for a minute?” he asked her through gritted teeth, pleasure licking at his spine as his orgasm approached.

He was trying to calibrate his magic with the device; this was no time to come.

Thankfully, she listened, though she pulled her mouth away from him rather reluctantly.

“My thanks to you,” he muttered, pressing the relevant buttons on the thing as his magic connected with its signalling components.

She didn’t say anything, and it was well and good. The less she spoke, the less dry and scratchy her throat would be. That would mean less torture for his cock as well.

“I think the signal was boosted. At least, I tried. Let’s see if it reaches your people.”

She nodded, then went back to taking her fill from him. He didn’t say anything further either, as his fingers threaded through her hair and gently held her head.

For the time being, he just tried to enjoy himself. That helped in ignoring the discomfort in his overworked sack.

* * *

It was dark, and he and Marie were both lying down on the hard ground in the cave. Well, she was lying on his cape, at least, wrapped in it like a caterpillar in a cocoon to avoid the chill of the night. She had been using it as a cocoon ever since he gave it to her upon their arrival.

It was blissfully silent for a while, wherein he closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere more pleasant than the present lifeless realm they were stranded on. Somewhere vibrant and luxurious… somewhere like Asgard.

He could still dream about being back there, even though it no longer welcomed him… even though he was no longer allowed to call it home.

He was enjoying his little reverie until Marie decided to speak up, wrenching him back to reality.

“How do you replace your fluids?”

“What?”

“I drink from you, but you don’t appear to be dehydrated. At least, not yet.”

He groaned under his breath and turned on his side, facing away from her. _Damn her and her curious mind._

“I get replenished from the moisture in the air.”

“How?”

“It’s.... something to do with my physiological make-up.”

“Can you explain it to me?”

“Why do you wish to know?”

“I’m bored and hungry. Trying to distract myself.”

Sweet Valhalla, the threat of yet another feeding lay right on the horizon. Hence, he decided to humour her.

“You know that I’m not Aesir by birth.” It was not easy for him to talk about it, but he tried to give her the bare minimum information without getting emotionally swamped in it. “I’m a Jotun...a Frost Giant.”

“Yeah. Old news.” She mentioned that so casually, it was jarring to him. Regardless, he carried on with the explanation, purposely choosing to not dwell on his parentage.

“Being a Jotun has certain benefits. I hadn’t realized that I had these benefits, not until I compared it with Aesir physiology. A Jotun can absorb moisture from the air. That’s how they form ice weapons on their appendages.”

“Fascinating. Can you form ice?”

“No. I didn’t get to practice it.” He hesitated to say more, considering how this issue had affected him in the past.

“But the ability is there, right?”

“Yes. It is.”

“Wish I could do that too. Take moisture through osmosis. All I can do is deflect energy fields.”

“I wish too, especially right now. Then you wouldn’t be forced to drink from me.”

She grew quiet then, and Loki assumed that she had fallen asleep.

He shifted on to his other side, attempting to get somewhat comfortable on the punishingly hard surface. That’s when his gaze fell on her.

She wasn’t asleep, he could detect that in the dark, thanks to his superior night vision. She was looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

“Is something the matter?” he asked, rising on his elbow to throw a bit of magical light on her.

She bit her lip and pried her eyes away from him. “Drinking from you is not… ummm… an unpleasant thing.”

That was a most unexpected admission.

“I want to say that I’m flattered, but you really don’t need to sugarcoat it. It is what it is; your chance at survival. If you had another option, you would take it.”

She fidgeted with the cape as she spoke, a nervous habit of hers that he taken note of.  “Yeah but… that’s not what I meant.”

He was genuinely curious now. “What did you mean, then?”

A slow blush rose on her cheeks then, intensifying his curiosity.

“I meant that you taste good. Like… _delicious_.”

Loki was taken aback by that statement. In the past, plenty of his lovers had mentioned something akin to that to him, but he had taken it as blatant flattery and dismissed it as silly. Marie’s admission was forcing him to reassess it all.

He rose to a sitting position, his gaze still trained on her. “And pray tell, what do I taste like?”

Her fidgeting increased. “Umm… sweet. Definitely sweet. Something similar to vanilla and caramel, mixed with some kind of spice. And it’s cool. So, like, a vanilla and caramel spice milkshake.”

Loki stared at her for a good long minute after she was done explaining his ‘taste’ to him.

And then he laughed… laughed till his cheeks hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so floored with the response that this story is getting. Thank you all. Hope you found this chapter as entertaining as the last one. :D


	3. CHAPTER - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more sucky sucky sucking happens...  
> What? Look at the title again.

_ “Umm… sweet. Definitely sweet. Something similar to vanilla and caramel, mixed with some kind of spice. And it’s cool. So, like, a vanilla and caramel spice milkshake.” _

_ Loki stared at her for a good long minute after she was done explaining his ‘taste’ to him. _

_ And then he laughed… laughed till his cheeks hurt. _

 

* * *

“This is the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever said about me!” Loki tried to stop the laughter, but couldn’t. It was hysterical.

“You can laugh about it, but it’s true.” She appeared to be miffed about his reaction, and it only amused him further.

“So… is that why you try to drink from me so frequently?” he asked between the chortles.

“I’m going to sleep. Good night,” she said tersely, turning away from him.

“Hey, at least be honest here. I’m finding it hard to believe.”

She turned back to face him, eyes narrowed. “What if I say yes? Are you going to let me drink more often?”

He tilted his head as he considered her words. “That’s not enough. I may need some sort of recompense.”

She rolled her eyes dramatically. “Dude, let’s not forget that this  _ does  _ give you something in return.”

Ah, she was hinting towards all the carnal pleasure that  _ she  _ foisted on  _ him _ . Insufferable woman. “I can get it in other ways. And without suffering the ache in my loins, thank you very much.”

“Really? And how would you  _ get it _ ? Got hot dates lined up back on Earth?” There was some sort of intense emotion behind her taunting words, akin to annoyance, but he couldn’t place it.

“Mayhap I do.” Well, he didn’t. It was mostly just him and his hand. Or a temporary magical entity created by him. 

He  _ had  _ tried his hand at this  _ dating  _ business that the humans were so taken with. However, very few people wanted to do anything with him, considering his past and his decidedly alien origins. Being a reformed ‘villain’ didn’t make for a charming life. But he’d be damned if he would reveal his loneliness to her or anyone else.

“What recompense would you want?”

It took him a moment to realize that she had asked a question, for she spoke so softly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, what do you want in return to letting me drink more from you?” she grumbled, slowly sitting up and squinting at him against the magical light he was throwing at her.

Ah, he loved a good bargaining chip. “I’ll keep that for use in the future. You can’t give me anything while we’re stranded here.”

“True.” Her damned fidgeting started again then.

Loki pressed his lips together as an awkward lull took over. He watched quietly as she fussed with the cape and tried to lay down again.

“You can have it right now,” he offered, noting that his body began responding immediately. His cock was standing up in attention, happy to be of any service.

“You’d just ask for something ridiculous in return once we go back home.”

“Like what?” He tried to keep his tone even. Because quite honestly, his mind was suddenly conjuring up some very prurient payment methods for accepting his offer. He tried his best to ignore it.

“I don’t know… maybe have me clean your apartment or play accomplice in one of your pranks on others.”

Ah, such innocent imagination she had. 

“You’re giving me ideas now,” he said teasingly, opening his pants to pull out his hard and already leaking cock. “Here, have at it. I’m not going to ask anything like that of you.”

“Then it’s going to be something much worse, I’m sure.” Despite her vocal reservations about accepting his offer, she did crawl over to him to latch on to his aroused flesh.

“Depends on… ah… your perspective,” he said, breathing laboriously under her attentions. He didn’t want to tell her that he actually hadn’t decided on anything. Where would be the fun in that?

She hummed around his tip, just languidly rolling her tongue over and around it. This slow treatment wasn’t helping with his decidedly lewd and ignoble thoughts about the recompense.

“Do hurry up,” he muttered, thrusting into her warm mouth for more action.

She popped him out and made a noise of frustration. “Why the hurry?”

“I…”  _ So that I don’t start having active fantasies of ravishing you in savage ways! _

She looked at him quizzically, holding his cock against her cheek. “I what?”

_ Damnation! _

Moving swiftly, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her against his chest, his eyes glaring daggers into hers.

“If you don’t want to be ravished by me on this forsaken realm, then hurry the fuck up,” he growled, nearly losing himself to the unabated lust for the first time since she started drinking from him.

He let her go as she gasped at his words, wondering if now she was going to be fearful of him. The thought sank hollow in his chest.

“I’m s-sorry. I… I thought that you…” She gulped and scrambled away from him. “I thought this wasn’t… uhh… an issue for you.”

“By the Norns, woman! You want to suck my cock for hours but you don’t understand what it  _ does  _ to me?” He rose to his feet and loomed over her, which was quite difficult to do given his present priapic condition. “I’ve endured your sweet torture for  _ days _ , and I’m not in the mood for teasing games. You will not linger unnecessarily if you want to drink from me, understand?”

She nodded mutely, her eyes wide and apprehensive.

“Now come back here and finish this,” he ordered, pointing to his bobbing hard flesh.

Thankfully, her lips wrapped around him immediately. He grabbed her head and sighed contentedly, with the impending relief within his grasp.

“Good girl,” he moaned, eyes closing in pleasure as he was brought to completion. Finally!

She drank from him hungrily… but just like the first time, she refused to stop the suction and let go.

“Marie, that’s quite enough.” He pulled on her hair a little, but all that it earned him was a moan. “I’m getting hard again, damn it! Stop!”

She looked up at him with knowing wide eyes as she kept suckling. And while he tried to process what she was doing, his sharp senses detected the scent of intense arousal.

_ This... audacious... woman... _

He shoved her away, forcing her mouth off his cock.

She fell against the cape and gave him a long, daring look. That did it. That one look from her was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

He pounced on her like a long hungered predator, lips and hands working together to possess her, to rid her of clothes just enough to give him access to her. 

Everything that happened in that moment was so intense, so wild, that he did it all without much conscious thought. It was as though his body was disengaged from his mind and was acting on its own.

He was in a haze of lust, and he was going for what he truly wanted. After days of being on a strange and teasing sexual journey, his resolve not to take her was weary and eroded. And hence, it snapped.

Hot, wet heat gripped his aroused length as he entered her, first in shallow thrusts, then in deep, grinding movements.

Moans, loud and clear, filled his ears as he chased his pleasure inside her soft, tight body. He answered those moans with his animalistic growls, uncaring of what she may think of it.

The concept of time was lost to him as he revelled in all the erotic sensations, be the feel of her soft body beneath him or be it the taste of her skin on his tongue.

And when that soft body clenched and convulsed around him in pleasure, the erotic sensations exploded and drove him wild.

Norns, he couldn’t stop himself from rutting into her. Right now, there was practically no difference between him and a bilgesnipe in heat.

His name was on her lips, and it was mixed with the sweetest, most sexual sound he had ever heard from her. That stroked his ego and stoked his virility, pushing him to make her scream his name repeatedly in pleasure...

When the sexual frenzy finally reached its conclusion, both of them lay together in complete silence.

Slowly, when the logical function of his mind returned, he began to feel regret.

He had just taken his work companion like a feral beast while stranded on a hostile realm without sustenance.

It was wrong… wrong from every facet of observation.

He took a shuddering breath as he pulled away from her and lay on his back, not wanting to crush her under his weight.

She made a languid sound of pleasure in her throat and turned to lay her head on his arm. He stiffened in response, but didn’t say a word as her leg hitched over his thigh and her arm wrapped over his abdomen.

Soon, her breathing slowed to a relaxed cadence, announcing her fall into slumber.

This… he hadn’t expected this. At all.

Still, it was pleasant,  _ very  _ pleasant to be held by her like this. For a moment, it felt as though they were actual lovers enjoying the afterglow. For a few minutes, Loki found himself indulging in the idea.

Still,  _ reality  _ lurked like dark shadows on the edges of his thoughts. And after a while, those shadows advanced on him, not letting him sleep a wink.

* * *

Early morning, Loki disentangled himself from Marie, who was so deeply asleep that she didn’t even stir from the movement. He took the opportunity to observe her physical condition, finding, to his chagrin, a litany of bruises on her body.

Cursing himself to Helheim and back, he whispered a healing spell to mend her body, and then covered her with his cloak to keep her warm. 

Rising from the ground, he righted his clothes and put on his armour to head outside. He wanted to signal boost the communication device again, and this time, he understood the intricacies of the device enough to not need any assistance from her. Hence, there was no need to disturb her.

He left after putting a note next to her head. 

When he returned, she was awake and pacing about in the cave.

Putting the device down, he approached her slowly, apprehensively, feeling the acute strain of the burden of his dishonourable deed from last night.

She finally noticed his presence and turned around to face him, myriad emotions flitting on her face.

“How are you faring?” he asked carefully, resisting the urge to retreat as she approached him.

Her eyes roamed all over his form, as if unable to settle anywhere. “Did you heal me?”

Unexpected counter-question, but he could deal with it. At least, thus far, she hadn’t resorted to violence or a verbal tirade. 

“I did.” He dropped his gaze to the ground, feeling the mortification bearing down on him. “You needed it.”  _ Because I acted like a true savage last night... like a true monster. _

“I’ve been bruised in worse ways,” she said, closing the distance between them. “Much worse.”

“That was from combat, or training,” he rejoined, “not from an uncouth beast imposing himself upon your virtue.”

She giggled in response.  _ Giggled _ . It startled him severely.

Whatever was happening? Mayhap she had lost her mind....

“I love it when you slip into old timey speech patterns.” She pressed her hands against his chest, tracing the metallic fittings of his armour. “Say that again.”

He stared at her in utter confusion. “What?”

“Say that again, what you just said about being a beast and taking my virtue.” She looked into his eyes and smiled. 

That smile was somehow both pure and sultry. And it sent a rush straight down his loins.

“That.... uhh… I am an uncouth beast imposing myself upon your virtue…?”

“Yes!” She giggled again, slapping his chest lightly. 

That brought a smile to his face as well, though temporarily. “But it’s not funny, Marie.”

“No,” she replied quickly, before he could explain  _ why  _ it wasn’t funny. “It’s  _ hot _ .”

He just stared at her in bafflement while she got on her tiptoes and kissed him, pulling on the collar of his armour.

Loki froze in his place, unable to respond to her despite feeling the tendrils of desire wrapping around him tightly.

“This is ill advised,” he muttered against her lips, even as his hands came up to grasp her by her waist. Just holding her warm, supple body in his arms was giving him a strange pleasure. He hadn’t held anyone like this for so long...

She leaned into him, her lips travelling down to suck on his throat. Soon, her hand was down his pants, running up and down his length teasingly.

His lips parted and his eyes fluttered in response to the burgeoning pleasure. Slowly, he pulled her closer, resting his forehead against hers.

“Marie…”

“Mmm…”

“Marie, I…” He paused as he heard her stomach lurch.

She went completely still. He sighed heavily.

“You’re doing this to distract yourself from your hunger?”

She burrowed her face into his chest. “It’s an added advantage.”

He didn’t push her away, though, the body contact was maddening. “You should take your fill from me.”

She nodded, but still kept hiding her face against his chest. “But afterwards, you won’t be able to get it up.”

Her remark had him chuckling. “We’ll see about that.”

However, before they could do anything more than hold each other, their communication device crackled to life, receiving an incoming signal from the rescue ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter satisfied _your_ thirst. Let me know in the comments what you think about it.  
> Once again, I'm amazed at the response this story is getting. Amazed and thankful. <3


	4. CHAPTER - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Midgard! Where life is... well, different.

“Mr. Laufeyson, did you take care to see if your ship was docked properly before heading out for the mission.”

Loki fumed at the question, his fists clenching as the SHIELD committee in front of him interrogated him and Marie about the destruction of their ship.

To say that they were trying their hardest to annoy him would be an understatement. They were downright patronizing.

“My name is Loki, just  _ Loki _ , not  _ Mr. Laufeyson _ ,” he muttered, glaring at the committee member who had asked the question. “And the ship was docked properly.”

Beside him, Marie fidgeted in her seat, since she had been the one to dock the ship, not him.

The member smirked at him. “I’m truly sorry, but we have to refer to you by the name provided in your identification file. After all, it was handed to us by Mr. Thor Odinson on behalf of the crown of Asgard.”

Loki kept his reaction hidden, even though it burned his heart. So Odin had indeed branded the name of his birth father on him now, as not only a way of putting him in his place, but also of alienating him.

What added to the burn was that Thor and the queen had likely approved of it, from the looks of it.

“Do you have any more questions?” Loki asked, wanting to change the topic now, emotionally exhausting as it was.

“Yes,” one of them answered, but then turned his attention towards Marie. “Ms. Lexington, we’d like to know how Mr. Laufeyson treated you on the mission.”

Loki blinked and tried to keep himself from looking at her. If he did, he would be accused of trying to influence her as she answered.

“What kind of question is that?” she countered, tapping her fingers on the table in front of them. “We were team members, we cooperated, we completed the mission. It’s just unfortunate that the ship was caught in the crossfire and the enemy took it down while going down themselves.”

“How did he treat you while you waited for rescue?”

“Well, he treated me like a true gentleman would,” she replied coolly, still tapping her fingers on the table. “He let me have all the water and eatables, even from his personal stash of  _ protein shakes _ . He gave me his cape to keep me warm. He didn’t let me exert for anything.”

The members hummed and looked at their files as she answered, and then one of them spoke up again.

“Did you two have any arguments while stranded?”

“No,” she answered swiftly, shutting the member down with a smoothness that impressed Loki greatly.

Alas, yet another one came up with yet another question. “This is a mandatory question, so I’ll have to ask you to cooperate. Did Mr. Laufeyson touch you in an inappropriate way prior to or during the mission, or even while you were stranded?”

Loki kept his gaze downcast, waiting for Marie to answer. This was the first time that they had asked such a question after a mission. It completely took him by surprise, though he showed none of it.

He knew that if she chose to disclose about what happened between them, then he was going to be packed off to Asgard, to be punished more severely.

“No, he didn’t,” she answered, keeping her cool demeanour intact. “As I said, he was a perfect gentleman.”

The committee members looked at each other then, all of them reminding Loki of a pack of opportunistic lesser orcs who simply wanted to tear into anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path.

“That would be all, then. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Laufeyson and Ms. Lexington.”

Leaving the debriefing hall, Loki tried to keep a hasty pace so as to reach his living quarters quickly. He didn’t want to be around people anymore.

“Hey,” he heard the familiar feminine voice of Marie call out to him, and that was enough to halt him completely. 

He turned around to face her as she caught up with him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she whispered as she reached him, a bit out of breath. “The members are all dickheads.”

Her arms wrapped around him in a quick embrace then, squeezing his torso as much as she could. Before he could respond, she let him go and then skipped away in the opposite direction. 

“See ya later!”

It took him a second to realize that her embrace had left him with an uncomfortable stiffness between his legs.

Loki watched her retreating form with a rueful smile on his lips.

* * *

Loki was eating his lunch in the in the Midgardian feast hall of the Avengers’ facility. Everyone referred to it as the  _ ‘cafeteria’  _ for some reason. Well, he wasn’t going to question the odd name. It was giving him food, and that was all he cared for.

Even though the food was nothing to write home about…

He was considering making his own meals from now on, in light of the fact that he had recently been afforded the freedom to shop for things on his own. He’d have to wear a tracking device on him to make the trip to the food store, but it’d be worth it.

As he was lost in the reverie of purchasing fresh produce and meats, the chair beside him creaked.

Astounded, he turned to see who was mistakenly trying to sit beside the person that everyone tried to avoid.

It was Marie.

His went stock-still.

“Hey.” She smiled at him, settling down with her lunch.

He wasn’t sure if she could sense it, but the general din of the cafeteria came down to the level of soft murmurs.

Everyone here was much more aware of him than they let on, and this was a prime example of it.

Looking at her sharply, he shook his head slightly, hoping she’d get the message and go away. She just stared at him in confusion.

“What do you want?” Loki grumbled under his breath and turned his attention pointedly back on his food.

It had been a few days since he had seen her around, and he had assumed that she had the good sense to stay away from him. Apparently, she didn’t.

“Dude, what the fuck. I just came here to have lunch with you. What’s gotten into you?”

She sounded upset, but Loki didn’t look up to confirm. “Nothing. I want to eat my meal in peace. Is that too much to ask?”

Her response was a bit delayed, perhaps because of consternation. “I guess not. I’ll leave.”

“Good,” he muttered, hearing the tell-tale sound of the chair being drawn back as she stood up. 

That’s when he raised his head, watching impassively as she stormed away from him.

“It is for the best,” he told himself as he started picking at his food, feeling his appetite dwindling.

* * *

He was taking a long, hot shower in the training wing’s bathroom after spending hours throwing daggers at his targets and practising combat moves against dummies, all to quell his myriad frustrations with life.

It was an odd hour, past midnight, but he was thankful for the solitude that it provided him. He always preferred the odd hours for his various daily activities.

The lesser he saw of the people here, the better.

He was busy washing away the soap and shampoo from his body when he heard movement outside his shower stall. That was both odd and a bit annoying, for someone had probably decided to train at this hour too.

But then again, why come to the bathroom first?

Just as he was mulling over the new presence in the area, his shower stall door, which he hadn’t locked in his haste to wash himself, was pulled open.

He gasped and sputtered under the warm spray as Marie stood before him, hands on her waist and a glower on her face.

“Marie!”

“Yeah, that’s me.” She nodded, and then walked straight into the shower, soaking her night shift and making it translucent in unholy ways. “Hey asshole.”

He didn’t respond to the insult, choosing to retreat further into the stall as she advanced on him. Unfortunately, her presence caused his cock to twitch and come alive, much to his damnation. She noticed that, obviously. And if he wasn’t wrong, he saw a hint of a smirk forming on her lips. 

“So, you got your jollies from me on that stupid shit planet, and now you’re going to act as if we don’t know each other?”

“I kept you alive on that  _ stupid s-shit _ planet,” he said defensively, mimicking the way she spoke. “And it  _ wasn’t  _ a pleasant experience for the most part.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then her hand shot out to grab his manhood. “Yeah, your dick is kind of disagreeing there. You got something out of it too.”

She started pumping her hand up and down on him, as if to prove her point. More gasps and sputters followed from him, as he nearly buckled under her touch. 

He didn’t shove her hand away, though. Oh, because he had missed her touch... 

“All right, I’m not denying it,” he said through gritted teeth. “But you don’t need me for sustenance now.”

She squeezed his cock and sack with both of her hands then, causing starlight to burst behind his eyes. Mindlessly, he began bucking into her hands, his eyes fluttering shut.

He knew that he was going to lose this battle, for even he himself wasn’t on his side.

“So now that you’ve done your bit to preserve my life, you will publicly reject me? Even as an acquaintance?”

He hissed as her nails dragged across his aroused flesh, amplifying his pleasure unwittingly. “I… uh… Marie, you don’t want to publicly associate with me. It’s not good.”

“What the actual fuck does that mean?”

Her thumb rubbed aggressively against his tip, and he literally danced to its tune, moaning and smacking his head back against the shower stall. 

“Can we have this conversation while I’m not in the shower?”

“No, you will slither away like a snake. The cafeteria wasn’t the only place where you ignored me.”

Swallowing hard, he opened his eyes and looked at her pleadingly. “I know. I’m sorry. I really am.”

She bit her lip and removed her hand from him. “If you really feel sorry, you need to prove it.”

“You have me,” he said, his resolve to stay away from her lying in tatters now.

“Do I?”

He nodded, swallowing again.

She took off the thin night shift she was wearing then, rendering her completely naked before him. 

“Then fuck me. As many times as you can.” She pressed herself flush against him. “Take me like a beast again. Let me drink from you again.”

* * *

He had her pressed against the shower stall, facing away from him as he ploughed into her like the beast she had asked him to be. It had taken a bit of adjusting to slide inside her, but now that he was coated in her slick juices, he was finding it much easier.

“Is this what you wanted?” he grunted against her neck, holding her hair captive in his fist.

“Yes,” she squeaked, pressing her lush derriere back into him despite his roughness. “Gods yes!”

_ This impossible woman! _

He clamped down on her neck with his mouth, making her squeak louder as his teeth dug into her soft flesh, leaving a mark.

“Open your legs wider, I want to fuck you as deeply as I can.” He grabbed her breasts and started pinching her nipples lightly, making her shudder in response. “Do it. I want you to feel my cock in your womb, you insufferable woman.”

Well, he couldn’t actually  _ fuck  _ her womb, but the nonsensical words just flowed out of his mouth as he lost himself into her warm, welcoming body.

She whimpered in response, but her legs did spread nicely, allowing him a deeper reach inside her. He liked this, he liked this  _ much better _ than when she cornered him. After all, he had control over her now.

“Loki!” she cried out, just as the first waves of her climax began taking over her body. 

He liked the sound of that. It sent a rush of pleasure straight to his cock, which was close to exploding too.

“Good girl,” he growled, not slowing his rhythm at all. He fucked her hard and deep throughout her peak of pleasure, enjoying the way her flesh clenched around him desperately.

He was, truly, a beast now. Mind and body aligned to take her savagely, all sense of propriety forgotten.

It was refreshing.

Against the stall wall, her hands slipped and she went limp. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her standing, his hips still flexing against her bottom.

“Oh fuck… fuck fuck fuck, Loki,” she mumbled, soft and nearly incoherent. “K-Keep going.”

“I don’t intend to stop,” he rasped, giving her a deep thrust that had her sobbing. “You wanted the beast, you’ll have the beast.”

He was close to his completion now, and she was squeezing him in a delightful way again, riding him to another peak herself. He decided to help her along by reaching down to rub her little sensitive nub.

That had her screaming and clenching around him uncontrollably. Ah, her desperate cries of pleasure… they were music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments, my darling readers. I hope that you continue to be **thirsty** for this story. Let me know how you liked this chapter. It feeds my hungry goblin author soul. ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	5. CHAPTER - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Marie talk it out, and more thirsty fun happens.

They were still joined under the shower spray, still writhing together in the aftermath of their peaks of pleasure...

After Loki finished inside her, having made her come a handful of times, he gathered Marie in his arms and washed her with care.

She was uncharacteristically quiet throughout it, leaning into his chest and sighing often.

When he turned the shower off, he whispered a drying spell for both of them, mixing a healing spell therein to take care of her aches.

She must have felt it, for she tilted her head up to smile at him. That smile sent a sharp ripple through his heart, though he tried his best to ignore it.

“Want me to take you to your private chambers?” he asked, brushing her drying curls away from her face.

“No, take me to yours.”

He took a deep breath as he considered the consequences of heeding her request. It was ill advised, it really was.

She grasped his shoulders and then ran her hands up into his hair, making him lose his train of thought temporarily as she massaged his scalp.

He moaned her name unthinkingly, tilting his head down to rest it on her shoulder.

“We still need to talk, Loki. Something is weighing on your mind about this… I want honest answers from you.”

His moans turned into purrs as he mumbled in agreement. Her fingers on his scalp were nothing less than magic.

“So, will you take me to your rooms now?”

“Yes,” he answered, against his better judgment.

* * *

“You know my history, the reason why I’m here. Everything. How can you miss the fact that I’m not well liked here? People don’t want to associate with me beyond the compulsion of their work.”

Loki was sitting in his bed, with Marie right behind him, her naked legs cradling him on both sides. They still wore only the bath towels they had arrived in, and for now, Loki couldn’t really be bothered with clothes.

She ran a comb through his hair, often playing with the curls forming in it as it fully dried up. He let her do as she pleased, focusing instead on making her understand why he had chosen to distance himself from her after arriving back on Midgard.

“I didn’t know how the others here may have reacted to seeing you being so… uh… familiar with me. I didn’t want my social rejection to extend to you.”

“So you pulled the stupid ‘ _cold asshole’_ trope on me? How about discussing the matter with me first, and then letting me decide?”

He nodded, feeling rather embarrassed for his deplorable behaviour towards her. “Now that you mention it, it would’ve been a better approach, yes.”

She hummed and put the comb down, then started braiding his hair casually. It was oddly relaxing.

“The better question to ask here is.... do you _want_ to associate with _me_? I mean, I’m sometimes not sure what you want, Loki… you keep your thoughts hidden.”

How could he explain it to her properly? That he didn’t merely want, but _craved_ her company?

Sensing his hesitance in answering, she sighed and let go of his hair. “Loki, please be honest with me. If you don’t want to do this, that’s ok. I swear, I’ll never corner you in your shower… or anywhere else, for that matter.”

There was an edge to her voice as she said that, and he felt compelled to know more about it.

“Has someone been dishonest with you in the past? Or is it just my title of ‘ _god of lies_ ’ that’s bothering you?”

“I’d say it’s the former, though your title is not very heartening.”

“So, a past lover?” He took hold of her hand, which was lying idle on his shoulder now, and brought it back to his hair in a silent request. She understood, and started braiding his hair again.

“Yes, want the dirty details?”

“Not really, I can sense that it displeases you.”

“You can tell me more about your title, though.”

There she went with her curiosity...

“It was given to me as a punishment by Odin, for one of my transgressions.”

“Seems a bit harsh, but then again, the dude is not full of warm fuzzies. I remember our debriefing… and that thing about your last name.”

He nodded, appreciating her sharp mind there.

“You’ve not answered my question. Do you want me?” There it was, that edge to her voice. It was as though she was expecting rejection but was trying not to let it affect her.

“I do,” he said without delaying it further. “But I fear that it will harm you in some way. Especially socially.”

She let go of his hair finally, as her braiding endeavour reached its conclusion. Pulling herself up from behind him, she came forth and plopped herself on his thighs.

“I’m not much of a _people_ person, if you haven’t noticed.” She smiled and leaned forward to bestow a soft kiss on his lips. “I mostly keep to myself. I’m not asking for long term commitment here, as it’s too soon for anything like that. I just want to know if you even intend to do the short term thing.”

Loki pressed his lips to hers again, wanting a deeper kiss instead of just a peck. He tried to infuse his true feelings into it, to let her gauge his intentions in the purest language.

When she finally pulled her lips away to take gulps of air, he kept his forehead pressed to hers as he spoke. “If everything else was working in my favour, if I wasn’t an outcast without an actual home, I’d officially ask for your permission to court you.”

“Gods,” she mumbled, brushing her lips against his again. “Where the fuck were you all these years?”

“I beg your pardon?”

She giggled and cupped his cheek, tilting her head to look intently into his eyes. “My dear old timey prince, aren’t we past the stage of courting now?”

“You don’t want to?”

“I do want to. But for me, courting will require full access to you. I can’t _not_ touch you.”

“Of course.” He grinned at her, feeling his heart soar at her admission. “You’ve had access to me ever since you first drank from me.”

“Mmm… in that case,” she murmured, shifting herself to kneel between his legs, “I’ll drink from you whenever I’m _thirsty_.”

Her hands quickly pulled away the towel covering his loins while she gave him an impish grin.

“I could get you water,” he offered, licking his lips in anticipation as she grasped his hardening cock.

“Who wants water when _this_ is here.” She took him into her mouth and moaned, licking around the head repeatedly.

Loki sighed and lay back against the headboard, letting her suck him to her heart’s content. Though, after a few minutes of kitten licks and teasing sucks all over his straining flesh, he could feel himself reaching the limit of his patience.

“Marie, stop teasing,” he pleaded, reaching down to hold her head.

She looked up into his eyes as her lips popped him free. “Where’s the fun in that? I love it when you start shuddering all over, it feels like I’m sucking your soul.”

The remark made him chuckle, though his cock also twitched approvingly. “I’ve read about the Midgardian legends of the _succubi_. Are you one?”

She giggled and winked at him. “Who knows. But I love making you writhe in pleasure.”

“And yet, you still haven’t actually _pleasured_ me with your mouth the proper way.”

“What’s the proper way?” she asked, almost innocent in her query.

“Let me show you,” he said, holding her head more firmly to push her back onto his cock.

She complied, letting him guide her in her endeavour for once. Loki smirked as he watched her, feeling her tongue return to the tip, licking hungrily.

“You have licked all over, love, but now, you must try to take me deeper.”

He used his grip over her head to push her further, making her take more of his length into her mouth.

“I know it’s tough, for you’re dealing with a god here,” he said a bit arrogantly, “but you can take a bit more of me down your throat. Try for it. Swallow around my length as I go deeper.”

She moaned in response, a wee bit of protest as he exerted more control over her. Looking into his eyes again, she swallowed repeatedly as tears started dripping down her cheeks.

“If you want to suck my soul, then you have to do it properly, love,” he rasped, just as his hand eased the pressure over her head.

She pulled back and took a deep breath, blinking away the tears as she stared at him with a strange expression on her face. “Gods Loki…”

“Not feeling up to it?” he asked, raising his eyebrow, wondering if he had scared her.

She smirked at him and licked her lips, lowering her face towards his cock again. “I like it when you control me so sternly. Do it again.”

_Sweet Valhalla…_

It took all of his control to not come right then and there, as her lips wrapped around his cock again with the promise of submission.

This woman was going to be his undoing… in so many ways.

* * *

Marie was squealing and running around all over Loki’s living quarters while he made a big pretence of chasing her, using all kinds of evil gestures and wicked smiles that he knew excited her.

“You cannot run from me, love,” he growled, jumping over the coffee table to swipe at her leg as she tried to avoid him. “You cannot just tease me under the table, during a meeting, for an hour, and then _not_ expect retribution!”

They were keeping their courting a secret for now, so her being so bold in a meeting was an enormous risk. Still, he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it.

“It seemed like fun at that time!” she cried, rushing around the dining table as he came after her. “You’re not a good sport!”

“That was not fun for my manhood, madam!” He slid over the dining table smoothly and caught her by the waist while she shrieked. “You love to torture my manhood, don’t you?”

She struggled in his arms as he deposited her over the dining table and pinned her with his body. “But you look so _adorable_ while I do it.”

“You little brat!” He grabbed her wrists in his hand and proceeded to kiss her roughly.

She moaned into his mouth, her breathing laboured due to all the physical exertion she had just taken part in. Well, he planned to make her breathe harder… with a very different kind of physical exertion.

He pulled his lips away from her and gave her hungered look. “You’re going to pay for it now.”

“Oh no… what are you going to do?” she asked histrionically, almost making him laugh.

“Oh, you’re going to find out soon, doll,” he replied, reaching under her skirt and pulling her panties down. He left them hanging from her right ankle as he went down on his knees and pushed his head under her skirt.

Marie squealed again, just as his lips pressed against her pussy, ready to devour her. He kept her anchored on the table with his hands on her thighs, liking the way she trembled as his tongue came forth to taste her.

She had drunk enough from him till date… now it was _his_ turn to do the same to her.

His name left her lips repeatedly then.... as he dipped and swirled his tongue inside her slick flesh… lips catching her pleasure spot to tease it relentlessly… fingers aiding his endeavour to have her incoherent with pleasure.

It didn’t take her long to ride the waves of her first release. She clutched his hair and pressed her thighs around his head as she came, her voice breaking with loud moans.

It was a heady feeling to make her come apart like this, and Loki wasn’t planning on relenting. He kept his mouth on the prize, teasing her with his tongue and fingers despite her being sensitive to it.

That made her scream aloud, this time, asking him to stop and give her a breather. Of course, he didn’t listen.

It was time for revenge...

“Loki please… uhhh… fuck!” she sobbed, just as her hot, slick flesh gripped his curving fingers in the throes of her climax.

His play at revenge continued still… wherein he gave her several more orgasms against his tongue and fingers.

“You cruel motherfucker...” she mumbled with a laboured breath, her legs trembling as her latest tryst with climax reached its conclusion.

Loki was about to chuckle at her words when he heard a loud bang from the direction of his balcony door.

A crash followed the bang then, and several things happened in quick succession.

Loki pulled his head from under her skirt.

Marie screamed and turned violently, toppling over the dining table.

Someone cursed in his native tongue… sounding awfully familiar.

Daggers drawn, Loki whipped around to see who the intruder was… and found the burly form of Thor lying sprawled on the floor among the scattered shards of glass that used to be his balcony door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope that this chapter left you wanting for more. I aim to intensify the thirst. *evil laugh*
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of it. My goblin author soul needs it.


	6. CHAPTER - 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Thor is here. And he has come with glad tidings. Maybe.

“What are you doing here?” Loki snarled, withdrawing his daggers as Marie rose from behind the dining table. He glanced at her once to make sure that she was fine. He was greeted by the sight of her discreetly pulling her panties up.

She shifted behind Loki as Thor stood up and righted himself. Loki waited for him to answer him, but Thor chose to delay it. 

He left Mjolnir at the shattered balcony door and came to sit down at the dining table itself, drawing a chair for himself with unnecessary dramatic flair. He then pulled out a napkin from the napkin holder on the table and handed it to Loki with a pointed look at Marie, who gasped in response.

Loki took the napkin quietly and wiped his mouth with it, while still glowering at Thor. “Are you going to talk or not?”

“Father is in Odinsleep again,” he said without preamble. “And mother has taken up the role of the regent.”

Loki tried to keep the surprise off his face as he assimilated this information. “What does that have to do with me?”

He didn’t want to harbour any false hopes about returning to a family that wasn’t even his, to begin with.

“She has sent me here with the express command to end your punishment and free you from your servitude to Midgard.”

Behind Loki, Marie squirmed and shuffled. He took her hand in his and held it fast as he considered what Thor had just told him. It sounded too good to be true. “Why is she doing this?”

Thor sighed and rubbed his beard, and Loki noted that he appeared to be weary. “Because you didn’t have a fair trial, and you have served enough in the last few years to merit the shortening of your probation.”

“Is this a ploy to bring me back to Asgard and try me again? To put me in the dungeons?” Loki couldn’t help but speak plainly of his suspicions on this issue. His trust in nearly everyone had been worn thin.

Thor rolled his eyes. “She told me you’d say this. That’s not the reason, Loki. We want you back, but as the reinstated prince of Asgard, not as an inter-realm war criminal.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Why?”

All of his suppressed spite came forth then. “Because of Odin and his lies. Because of how  _ everyone  _ bows to his commands thinks him the wisest person ever. Because of how you or the queen never once thought to visit me here, or even during my short stay in the dungeons. Need me to go on further?”

Thor looked visibly contrite at his words. “I know… I understand. But things are about to change, brother.”

“The more the things change, the more they stay the same,” he said with a sneer, “and I’ve seen enough to know this.”

Thor shook his head. “Loki, as I said, father is in Odinsleep. He cannot take any active decisions now. And when he wakes, he will no longer be the king. Don’t you see how that changes things?”

“Are you a  _ Volva _ , Thor, that you know of this with utmost certainty?”

“I do!” Thor cried out, thumping his fist on the dining table. It was a miracle that it didn’t break. “I know that I’ll be king soon. And I’m here to take you to Asgard.”

“No,” Loki said, determined not to cow to the whims of the Aesir royal family anymore.

“What?” Thor stared at him with utter bafflement.

“I said  _ no _ . I’m not coming back.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I meant what I said, Thor. If my sentence has been shortened and I’m a free man, I’ll do as a free man does. I’ll exercise my  _ choices _ . And the choice is to stay here.”

Thor fumed in silence again, glaring between him and Marie. Loki didn’t like that, so he shielded her from Thor’s gaze, shifting her further behind him.

After a few moments of glaring and counter glaring, Thor sighed and stood up, opening his arms in a pleading manner. “Loki, please don’t do this, brother. Come home.”

“I don’t have it,” he said, echoing a conversation they had had years ago, under some very different circumstances.

Thor pursed his lips, giving him a look that told him that he remembered as well. “Very well, then. I’ll see you when you finally decide to come home.”

_ Stubborn oaf... _

Loki shrugged, not wanting to give him any more reactions.

Thor went to the shattered balcony door, picked up his hammer, and then flew off after giving him a nod of farewell. 

For some reason, Loki felt a hollowness in his chest after Thor’s departure, but he chose not to dwell on it.

Instead, he turned to Marie, who was still standing behind him, clutching his hand tightly. 

“Are you well?” he asked, tipping her chin up to look into her eyes.

“Yeah, just a bit shaken.” She smiled as she replied, but her eyes held a sadness to them. “Sometimes I forget that you’re from a different planet, and then a rude reminder comes in.”

There it was, that sadness. He didn’t like it one bit. “Marie, I swear, that doesn’t change my feelings for you. Also, Asgard is no longer my home. My home is here now, with you.”

“You come up with the perfect words to say to me, don’t you?” She rose on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his.

He cupped her face and kissed her more thoroughly to affirm his affection for her.

“I try to be honest, as you asked of me.”

“I like it.” She leaned into him and for a few moments, they just held each other in simple intimacy, trying to ignore Thor’s unsettling surprise visit.

* * *

Loki was practising fighting moves with a new, spear-like weapon in the training wing. It was past midnight, as usual, and he was blessedly alone. Though, he’d have preferred to have Marie with him, as she did on some of the nights when she was unable to sleep.

Alas, she had just returned from a covering mission, and she was recuperating her energies by sleeping. 

As he manoeuvred the spear around his body in a meditating, almost subconscious move, he couldn’t help but recall Thor’s visit.

He had informed Loki that his probation had been shortened and thus, he was no longer under any obligation to any authority on Midgard. However, he had not been informed of this new development through official means. 

Thor’s unexpected visit had happened about a week ago. Thus far, no one had announced the end of his probation, and essentially, everyone was still treating him as a prisoner and well, a pariah. Had Asgard rescinded on this decision in light of his refusal to return?

That was unethical and worrying in so many ways…

Just as he was pondering on this, he heard the door to the practice hall open. Soft, but measured footsteps came up to where he was training

He knew the sounds of nearly everyone’s footfalls in this complex, but he knew these particular ones more intimately now.

Marie sat down on a training equipment bench and stared at him as he went about his routine with the spear, flexing his body and aligning the spear as an extension of himself. 

“I thought you were tired after your long journey,” he said, glancing at her momentarily. 

She was wearing her usual night shift and her strange, rabbit shaped fluffy slippers. From that, he surmised that she had just woken up and sought him out first thing. Somehow, that made his heart swell with joy.

“I got four hours’ sleep,” she replied grumpily, her voice still holding the roughness of somnolence. “I just grew restless ‘cause I woke up to pee and then couldn’t find you.”

He chuckled, rotating the spear around him with more flourish than was needed.

“Show off,” she muttered, just as he looked over at her and winked, without missing a move with the spear. “Now put that down.”

“Why?”

“Loki,” she whined, “put that down and come here.”

He put the spear down, but not before making a kill move with it right in front of her.

“Impressed?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’d be more impressed right now if you’d come closer and shove your cock into my mouth.”

“Marie,” he scolded her, giving the surveillance cameras a surreptitious look. “We’ll be discovered.”

She stood up from her perch on the bench and came forth to wrap her arms around him. “Honestly, I don’t give a fuck?”

He sighed, letting her embrace him despite the cameras. “You have to, as you so eloquently put, give a fuck. Firstly, we’re in a common area, and it would be inappropriate. Secondly, I want to keep our relationship hidden because I know that it would not be appreciated by the authorities.”

“But… I thought that you were pardoned?”

“I haven’t received any official intimation for the same. For all we know, Thor was just lying to me to bring me to Asgard without any trouble.”

“That honestly scares me.”

“I’ll find a way to evade him if he comes back.”

“Hmm… can you find a way to evade the cameras while I… get my fill of your  _ milkshake _ ?”

Her maddening, one-track mind was at it again...

“Marie please.”

“Loki please.”

He was about to protest again, but then her hand slyly grasped his cock through his clothes. Thus, he had to forcibly pull the magical wool over the cameras in the hall. 

“You’re being too naughty, love,” he murmured to her as she reached into the waistband of his training pants and pulled his cock out. “I might have to discipline you.”

“I thought that the god of  _ mischief  _ would appreciate the naughtiness.” She pressed forth to bestow a quick kiss on his lips, then went down on her knees. 

“There’s a time and a place for it, and mayhap, I don’t want to risk anything?”

“Shh… just let me drink from you. I’m  _ thirsty _ .” She looked up at him from under her lashes as she licked his tip, smiling impishly.

“Just… hurry up?” He shuddered in pleasure as she took him deeper, pressing her tongue along the vein that ran under his length. 

_ Norns… fuck propriety _ , this was exquisite.

He grasped her head and began to thrust gently, adjusting her position to align himself with her throat. When he went deeper still, the pleasure reached its tipping point soon.

Marie swallowed around his girth and moaned, just as he had taught her to. One of her hands played with his sack, while the other reached around to caress his behind. 

The medley of sensations worked him up into a frenzy, making him utter groans of pleasure, even though he tried to suppress them. 

He filled her mouth soon enough, cradling her head in his hands while she sucked from him every bit of his essence.

He pulled her up and sat down on the training bench, making her straddle his thighs and his still  _ very  _ keen manhood. Oh, she was bare beneath her shift, her flesh already hot and slick. Those luscious, wet lips were kissing his hard length, making him twitch and throb with renewed vigour.

“Was that  _ milkshake  _ satisfactory, madam?” he asked, nipping at her chin as she licked her lips and moaned. 

“Very… but I think I need something more to get me back to sleep, sir.”

“And what might that be?”

She shifted atop him, flexing her lovely body to rise a bit. That was all it took for his cock to catch against her entrance, and Loki helped it along by surging against her.

They both moaned, swaying together in sexual bliss. He slipped his hands beneath her thighs to lift her off his cock, then he let her slide back down on her own, gravity doing the rest for them. He repeated this until she was trembling with her impending release.

He was close too, and he wanted to come with her.

“Come, doll,” he groaned into her ear, quickening his movements to aid her release. “I’m … ahh… reaching completion too.”

Wet, slapping noises filled the hall as they both moved more wildly, caught in the grip of their orgasms.

Loki took her lips in a possessive kiss as he released inside her, muffling the low growls that emanated from his throat.

For a few moments, there was just bliss on his mind, nothing else. He had made love to her many times now, yet still, this feeling of intense bliss always hit him hard.

“Mmm… now  _ that  _ was a work-out,” she said huskily against his lips, running her tongue along them as they both enjoyed the afterglow.

“I can do this for hours, love.” He grinned smugly, cupping and squeezing the supple flesh of her behind. “But I think we ought to take this to our rooms.”

Just as he said that, the door to the training hall opened with a loud clang, and in walked the unnecessarily virtuous Steve Rogers and his constant companion, Sam Wilson. Not far behind them, he heard the footsteps of Natasha Romanoff.

_ Damnation! _

They stopped dead in their tracks as they caught sight of Loki and Marie still locked in their sexual embrace, their eyes widening in shock. 

Acting on sheer panic, Loki gritted his teeth and gave them a wave, and then he teleported him and Marie to her living quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo my thirsty readers. Hope you liked this chapter.  
> Loki and Marie can't seem to catch a break. But then again, that's what they get for being naughty in the training area.  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter (or the story in general). Share your lovely thoughts. It feeds my writing. <3


	7. CHAPTER - 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the squad.

Loki pushed Marie away from himself once they reached her living quarters. She fell onto the bed with a yelp but he didn’t pay her any mind, taken by the upheaval in his mind.

“Loki!” she called after him as he went into the bathroom and started the shower to wash himself.

Of course, she came after him, the insufferable woman.

“Loki, don’t ignore me!”

“I do not wish to talk,” he muttered, hastily washing himself as she hovered about him. “You know why I’m in a foul mood.”

“What? Why? Just because we were discovered? Like, hell, I get it that it’s not right that we were in the training hall, but other than that, it’s perfectly ok!”

He simply glared at her from under the spray of the water. Not a very intimidating stance, but he had to work with what he had.

Also, the sight of her now _wet_ body in that clinging night shift was not helping with maintaining his anger. It was taking him back to that night in the training hall when she had cornered him.

_Well, no more cornering..._

“Come on, Loki, it’s not that bad,” she carried on, even as he turned away from her.

The incorrigible woman then latched onto his back, her hot mouth sucking on his wet skin in a way that made his cock jump to attention. Her hands wrapped around his waist and she pressed herself against him from behind.

“Marie, stop it!” he hissed, grasping her hands as they were trying to inch towards his cock. “I mean it!”

He threw her hands off him and walked away, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself.

“Loki, why are you making a mountain out of a molehill?”

He chuckled at her naivety, completely without any humour, though. With what he had experienced in life, things were always mountains for him, even if they were molehills for others.

“We’re done talking about this. Wash yourself and then go to sleep,” he suggested coolly, wrapping himself in a towel and walking out of the bathroom.

Picking up a comb from the dresser, he started combing through his wet hair as he tried to consider the consequences of being discovered.

Marie may not think it a big problem for them, but he knew how people reacted to him, no matter the situation. He might get accused of coercing her all over again, and she might get accused of having no morals.

He didn’t care so much for his own reputation, tarnished as it already was, but he did care for hers.

Once he was done combing, he used his magic to dry his hair. As the wisps of steam came off him, he heard Marie coming out of the bathroom.

Turning around, he leaned against the dresser and pursed his lips in annoyance, once again preparing himself for her advances.

However, the sight that greeted him slashed at his heart.

Marie had tears running down her cheeks as she meekly headed for her wardrobe. She didn’t even look in the direction of the dresser, much less approach him.

He cleared his throat, preparing himself to talk to her. She, however, squeaked and nearly dropped the towel that was wrapped around her.

“Loki?” She wiped away her tears quickly, and he could gauge that she hadn’t meant for him to see them. “You’re still here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked softly.

“Because you now despise me...?” More tears reflected in her eyes, and she tried her best to blink them away.

“Come here,” he said, making a gesture with his hands to call her over.

She padded over him without delay, though her posture grew apprehensive as she came closer.

He gripped her waist and pulled her closer still, and let his lips brush over hers softly. “I can never despise you, Marie. You occupy the whole of my heart, though tattered it may be.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, her lips trembling as more tears escaped her eyes. “I’ve never seen you so pissed off before.”

He brushed the tears away and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly--well, as much as he could recall how to comfort someone. He was a bit rusty there.

“I _am_ upset, and I _was_ indeed angry at you for not listening to me about being cautious. More than you, I was angry at myself for not taking precautions.” He sighed heavily and then kissed her forehead. “But I can’t harbour any ill feelings for you, love. You must know that.”

“I’m still sorry that I upset you,” she said, her eyes downcast as she lightly pressed her hands against his chest.

“You’re forgiven,” he said, picking up the comb again and then running it through her hair, drying it the same way as he had done his own.

She let her forehead drop down to his chest as he worked on her tangles, the steam from her drying hair enveloping them both.

“I didn’t think that they’d come over to train at _this_ hour.”

“Neither did I.”

Done with the combing, he let the comb drop behind him on the dresser. She pulled her head back and looked up at him, her expression a bit guarded. “Does this change things between us?”

“In what way, doll?”

“Our intimacy…”

He smiled and caressed her cheek. “No, it doesn’t. I still want you, in every way.”

She pressed her lips to his then, while her hands rubbed against his chest in small circles. He gasped the moment they touched his nipples, causing his loins to stir again.

“Then let me apologize to you properly,” she urged, leaving his lips to kiss down his throat and neck.

“Marie…” He gulped, knowing that his body would most definitely give in to her. It always did. When her lips reached his chest, his hands tightened on her waist. “You should try to rest, for tomorrow may bring something unpleasant.”

Her tongue circled his nipple, making the sensitive flesh stand taut. “Mmm… that’s exactly why I need to do this. Please, Loki?”

She started sucking on his nipple then, and all the thoughts of retiring to bed to sleep went flying out of his mind. And when her teeth were added in the mix, he let out a groan and flexed his hips unwittingly.

“Fine,” he growled then, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her on to her knees. “Apologize like this.”

He knew that she loved it when he took control of her like this, so he was playing it up a bit.

She pulled his towel away and started licking all over his engorged length. Meanwhile, her hands went straight for his sack, moving it between her fingers.

“Your balls are so heavy,” she commented, smiling impishly at him as she poked his tip with her nose.

He chuckled and shook his head. “I have to make a lot of--what do you call it…? Ah, _milkshake…_ have to make a lot of _milkshake_ down there for you.”

She giggled and opened her mouth wide over his cock, taking it in slowly. There was no more conversation to be had now, for her mouth was busy, and his mouth was becoming incapable of forming full sentences.

He simply leaned against the dresser and let her play with him as she wished, his head thrown back in pleasure.

And when he came, he let her suck him till he was hard all over again.

The intent, for both of them, was to make the most of this night. And that’s exactly what they did after he took her to bed.

Loki made love to her several times as the hours went by, sometimes with both of them heavy-lidded and half asleep. It was amusing in a way, how they both reached for each other the moment they stirred from their slumber.

The fear of separation was looming over them, and hence, they wanted to stay joined for as long as possible...

* * *

Loki glanced around him furtively, unsure of what was coming his way. He had been called to a private conference room by the people who were now looking at him in varying degrees of disapproval.

Steve Rogers stared at him in a way that reminded him of a disappointed parent, while Natasha Romanoff stared at him in a way that reminded him of a freshly sharpened dagger, lusting for blood.

Meanwhile, Sam Wilson was just… amused, in a very annoying, condescending way. Loki made a mental note to befoul his mechanical wings with magic after this meeting-- _interrogation_ \--was over.

“So, you’ve all cornered me here to stare at me?” he asked, feeling his annoyance rising.

“You know why we’ve called you here,” said Rogers, crossing his arms. Even his voice was modulated like a scolding parent.

Loki had to remind himself that he was centuries older than him, not to mention, _stronger_ . Steve Rogers was most certainly _not_ a parental figure to him, in any way or form.

“Please elaborate.” He opened his arms wide and sat back in his chair, making a point to appear perfectly unaffected by their feeble attempts at intimidation.

“You and Marie,” Romanoff responded, her eyes narrowed at him accusingly. “Are you sexually exploiting her? Is this how you’re trying to have fun here, by influencing the newer recruits into becoming your sex slaves?”

Her accusations didn’t surprise him. Everyone here considered him the vilest possible scum in the nine realms.

After all, his own _so-called_ family thought it _just_ to dismiss him and punish him by sending him here to humiliate him, shackled in servitude. It was either that or execution (which he had _preferred_ at the time; alas, Odin wanted him to suffer furthermore).

Hence, how could he expect others to see him in a better light?

“She’s not my bed slave,” he answered, keeping his voice calm and even. He didn’t want to give them the pretext to accuse him of being savage too. “You can ask her if you wish to investigate this further.”

“You’re most likely influencing her,” Romanoff accused, her sharp eyes observing him coolly.

“I’m not. I haven’t influenced anyone here ever since my probation began.”

“Hard to believe, after what you did to Barton and Selvig.”

He couldn’t believe that he was having this unpleasant conversation with these people. “That was a different time, with very different circumstances. Even my own mind was not free back then.”

“Or so you claim.”

“Regardless, I’m not influencing her. That would be absurd.”

Rogers gave Romanoff a pointed look then, and took over the interrogation. “You know that this could jeopardize your eventual release?”

“Why? Is intimacy a crime?” Loki asked, letting his bitterness seep into his voice.

“No, I’m not saying that. It’s just that… you were in a common area, a public area. There are rules about that.”

Loki looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I know. And I do apologize for not abiding those rules just this once.”

Sam Wilson laughed then, giving Loki the handle to think of even more means to upset him later. “So suddenly, _intimacy_ is a thing for you? I didn’t see you being intimate with anyone else here.”

“Like I said, I can’t force anyone to be with me.”

“Right, so that means that no one wanted to be with you, hmm?”

“That would be correct.”

“And all of a sudden, _Marie_ wants to? You want us to believe that?”

He smiled at all three of them, a smile that lacked any mirth whatsoever. “Yes, I found it hard to believe as well, but here we are.”

Rogers glared at Wilson, but he didn’t stop in his attempts to needle Loki. “She’s young and impressionable, and you two _were_ stranded together on a barren planet. There was enough chance for you to influence her, buddy.”

“That’s a blatantly inaccurate assessment, apart from her being young. And even then, she’s an adult human being, fully formed and capable of independent thought.”

“Unless _you’re_ involved, messing with her thoughts.”

Loki stood up suddenly, his chair sliding back and colliding with the wall. The others leaned back from him hastily, minding the threat brought on by his temper.

Good. They _ought_ to mind it.

“Look, I know that you all have a burning hate for me. I understand it. I accept it,” he said with a barely controlled tone, his annoyance with them reaching his patience’s end. “But it has been _years…_ and I’ve helped you countless times in your missions, often to my detriment.”

Rogers opened his mouth to say something, but Loki didn’t let him. He barreled on...

“I’ve made an honest attempt at building a life here, I’ve tried to make amends for my past transgressions. I’ve been lonely and suffering in silence till now… no friends, no family to speak of. Nothing! For _once_ , someone has shown me genuine affection, and you’re trying to rip it from me. I will not have it!”

They all stood up immediately in reaction to his outburst, with Romanoff even going to the extent of drawing arms. Rogers lowered her hands subtly, keeping a steady eye contact with Loki.

“Loki, I--” He had just about begun, when the conference room’s doors opened and in walked several SHIELD agents.

“I heard some commotion down here,” one of them said, levelling his stern gaze on Loki. “And as I guessed, the war criminal on probation is causing it.”

Loki knew him well. He was one of Nick Fury’s favoured men.

Well, men with one eye never did bring him any joy… neither did their minions.

“If I desire commotion and chaos, then you’d find yourself woefully ill-equipped to stop me, Rumlow.” He sneered at him, walking past Rogers and Romanoff, seeking to leave the room.

The rest of the SHIELD agents blocked his path, much to his irritation.

“You’re not allowed to leave. Sit down.”

Incensed at being ordered like a thrall, Loki drew back and called on his magic, his hands now aglow. “I’m terribly sorry, but I’ll have you know that I’m _not_ under the obligation to heed your commands.”

Rumlow smirked, looking as though he were a predator who had just about ensnared its prey. “You _do_ remember that you were handed over to us by your own people, don’t you? Moreover, we already have Ms. Lexington under our custody. You _will_ sit down and take orders.”

That… right there, was the one thing that he had feared would happen. That… was the one thing that immediately disarmed him and rendered his anger impotent.

If something happened to Marie, he would be as good as a _Draugr_.

“Are you ready to cooperate now, Loki?” Rumlow asked smugly, just as the agents began approaching him.

Rogers stepped in to block them, much to Loki’s astonishment.  

“That’s not how we do things, Rumlow,” Rogers said, with Romanoff and Wilson coming in to stand by his side. “He is still a part of our team. And also, you have no authority to take Marie. She has done nothing wrong.”

Rumlow looked surprised by Rogers’ stance, but it wasn’t enough to deter him. “He’s corrupting your team, Cap. And we can put him in confinement any time we want. His probation papers authorize us to do so.”

“That’s against the international humanitarian law and you know it.”

“Yeah, and that applies only to human beings, which _he_ is not.”

“Release Marie, she is human,” Loki argued, already bracing himself for confinement and torture. “And she’s no war criminal.”

“Tell you what, Rumlow,” Rogers said, putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder, almost making him twitch in surprise. “Release Marie and bring her here, and then you can take Loki into custody. Let’s not escalate this situation any more than it already has; we’re on the same team, after all. And we have to stay on the same page in order to fight crimes in its various forms. Marie is part of the team too, bring her here.”

Loki was rather amazed, and even _impressed_ , by his persuasive and mediative words.

Rumlow stared at Rogers for a bit, assessing his argument. His eyes briefly shifted to Loki, then went back to Rogers as silence prevailed.

Finally, he nodded, and then spoke into his communication device to have Marie be brought to the conference room.

Five minutes later, Marie walked in, looking harrowed and tense. The moment her eyes met Loki’s, he saw guilt in them… guilt for putting them both in this situation.

She walked through the sea of SHIELD agents and wrapped her arms around him while they all looked on, with disgust clear on their faces.

Loki engulfed her in his embrace and whispered to her to not blame herself. He knew that this was a possibility all along their secret courtship; he could handle it.

“Come on, Loki, move it. Time for some good old interrogation,” uttered Rumlow, sounding much too pleased with himself. “And don’t even think to run, I know that your big brother up in Asgard is keeping tabs on you. Don’t want to jeopardize your eventual release, now, do you?”

Loki nodded, disengaging himself from a very reluctant Marie.

“I’ll be fine,” he told her, watching her face crumble in defeat. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

He then steeled himself and walked towards the horde of waiting SHIELD agents, ready to face whatever they would throw at him… and more so, ready to make them pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've somehow managed to update this fic despite being inundated with a lot of heavy stuff (I'm at home and I have to deal with a lot of responsibilities, being the eldest offspring of my parents. Yay!). So please be kind, in case I made any mistakes, and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Your comments are like little booster shots which reduce my stress levels. Thanks!


	8. CHAPTER - 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some prison break is in order...

Loki was in a dark cell, filled with dark thoughts.

The first day of his interrogation was over now; the night had fallen. Nothing much had come off it. Nothing much could… considering the fact that he had done absolutely _nothing_ to influence Marie.

Though, Rumlow had relished in strapping him to a chair and throwing cold water in his face, among other casual attempts at torture. The water was actually refreshing...

He was still strapped to the damned chair, though he could get out of it at any given moment. The concern for Marie was the only thing holding him back.

_Ah, the joys of falling in love…_

Like everything in his damned life, amorous love and intimacy was also a struggle. It was a good thing then, that he wasn’t the one to give up easily. He was willing to suffer for it, or fight for it tooth and nail.

He was trying to speculate just how many days he might be trapped here with the SHIELD jesters, when the cell’s heavy door opened with a muffled clang.

_Oh bother…_

Loki shook his head, assuming that Rumlow and his cohorts were back. Since his back was turned to the door, and he was blindfolded too, he tried to gauge their number and identities with their footfalls.

The footfalls, however, didn’t match with Rumlow or any of his team members. But they did match with Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.

_What…?_

Loki waited for them to act, wondering just what in Valhalla were they trying to do here.

For a brief moment, he wondered if they were here to exact revenge on him for snaring Marie’s affections. He knew that they held a special regard for her, her being the youngest and newest member of the team.

He heard Rogers mutter under his breath as they came closer--some choice words that he hadn’t ever heard him use--while Romanoff remained silent.

Suddenly, his blindfold was removed, and a little flashlight was focused right on his face. He squinted in response.

“Loki?” Rogers’ very concerned face loomed before him, making him back away in the chair a bit to preserve his personal space. “Loki, it’s us. We’re here to get you out. You ok?”

Loki blinked a few times, a bit taken aback by this development. “I am.”

“Hold it, I’ll untie him,” Romanoff whispered, then handed the flashlight to Rogers.

Before she could touch him, Loki removed all his bindings in one move with the help of his magic.

“Oh.” She pulled back in surprise. “You can do that still?”

Loki nodded, his gaze flitting between them furtively. He was still not sure what was happening, and he didn’t like the uncertainty.

“Why didn’t you free yourself then, if you could?”

He shrugged, stretching himself in the chair. “I’m bound by other restraints.”

“Like what?” she asked, crossing her arms and staring him down.

“Natasha, we don’t have the time for this,” Rogers said, pulling her aside so that Loki could stand up from the chair.

“Marie’s safety,” Loki replied succinctly as he stood up and stretched some more. “Am I being freed?”

Rogers seemed to hesitate in answering him. “Not _officially_.”

Romanoff answered his question in a more straightforward way instead. “We’re doing a prison break for you.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Rogers stated, kicking the chair away and making for the door.

Loki somehow found that reasoning shaky, because it concerned _him_. He usually wasn’t a recipient of acts of kindness.

“What do you want in return?”

“Your firstborn,” Romanoff replied, her face completely businesslike as she grasped his arm and led him out of the cell.

“My _what?_ ” The response threw him off.

“Your firstborn. Which one is it? The horse or the wolf? Or the half-dead girl?”

“I have yet to become a parent.”

“Ah, then I must wait.” She smirked at him then, as they walked out of the corridor that contained his cell, Rogers leading the way.

For a split second Loki was almost convinced that she indeed wanted his firstborn, but that growing smirk on her face gave away the humorous intent.

“I’d contact you once I have the babe in my hands,” he said, keeping his tone similar to hers.

“I’m counting on it.”

“Please quit joking around, Natasha. Those punks can still blindside us.” Rogers stopped before a staircase and looked about furtively. “We might need your magic skills further up, Loki.”

Loki infused his fists with magic then, making them glow in the dark. “As you say, captain. But first, tell me... is Marie safe and protected?”

Rogers was about to answer, but the sounds of commotion downstairs distracted him. Quickly, all three of them descended and sought out the source of the ruckus.

They found Tony Stark, wearing his armour and blasting shots of disorienting energy at SHIELD agents, rendering them unconcious. Accompanying him was none other than Marie… much to Loki’s surprise and disapproval.

“I guess that answers your question,” mused Rogers, stepping forth to join the fray.

“Marie!” Loki called, tackling the rest of the agents with his magic.

She turned around and gasped… then ran straight into his arms. Her lips crashed against his almost violently, and he had to lean back against the wall to ease the impact.

Her whole body pressed into him as she sucked on his lips like a starved woman, and this sudden attack of sensations on his person stirred the fire in his loins.

 _Keep it down… keep it down…_ _fuck_...

He admonished himself for getting hard so quickly, but it seemed that his body just couldn't help itself when it came to Marie.

“Great, this is going to scar me for life,” he heard Stark muttering, but he didn’t care about it. Marie was in his arms, and everything seemed brighter all of a sudden, despite the distracting bulge between his legs.

“Did they hurt you?” she asked after she finally disengaged from him, though she still kept holding his hands.

“They _tried_.” He smirked at her a bit arrogantly. “Alas, it takes a lot to hurt a god.”

She punched his chest playfully. “Show-off.”

Rogers glanced their way once, but then quickly turned away. If Loki wasn’t mistaken, he appeared a bit gloomy. “Any more SHIELD agents approaching?”

Stark answered, waving his metallic arms dramatically. “Not on my watch. I mean, it’s _night_. They aren’t all on duty. That’d be silly.”

“Let’s go then.”

“You doing ok, _Magica De Spell_?” Stark asked Loki, though it was perfunctory, having already seen the exchange between him and Marie.

“Yes. Though I’m still befuddled as to why I’m being rescued.”

“You did nothing wrong, that’s why. Well, except the _public indecency_. I hear that they had to sanitize the whole room afterwards. But I’ll let it slide, because you also contributed to Cap’s carnal education, marginal though it was.”

His uncalled for remarks visibly irked Rogers, and rightly so. “Shut up, Tony.”

Stark did shut up, thankfully, and led them all towards the exit corridors.

“But what would happen once they discover that I’m free?” Loki asked, concerned for the wellbeing of Marie and his other rescuers. “They might react badly.”

Once again, Stark answered before anyone could attempt it. “Leave that for us to deal with. I’m pretty sure that Fury considers my contributions to SHIELD’s tech quite important; all this tech paraphernalia is all thanks to me, after all. That’s why it was easy to rig it.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

Stark rolled his eyes, a gesture that he was all too fond of. “I’ll withhold my tech if they bother you without reason, and I’ll tell them about our awareness of Thor’s visit.”

“Thor’s visit?” Loki stopped in his tracks and stared at him with suspicion. Marie was quick to reach out to him and pat his chest reassuringly while Stark replied.

“Yeah, Marie filled me in about your early pardon, and it’s surprising that _SHIELD_ hasn’t done anything about it yet.”

“They’re usually not this shady,” Romanoff remarked casually, trying to peek out of a small window.

“I’m going to seriously mess them up if they start trying to corral us now. Nat, you gotta be more independent.”

“I am very much independent now. And I believe so is Loki. Fury may be sitting on the release for _a specific_ purpose.”

“God knows what goes on in his head.”

“I may have an idea.” Romanoff turned away from the window and gave Loki a sharp look.

“What do you mean?” Stark asked, metallic hands on his waist.

“He wants Loki’s blood and DNA, and he doesn’t want to let him go until he gets it. That’s one thing that Loki hasn’t been compelled to give, more so because we need Asgardian tech to penetrate his skin.”

“How come you know so much?”

“I’m a spy, it’s hard to break old habits.”

The disturbing disclosure rankled Loki, not to mention, filled him with disgust. “I don’t want to be penetrated.”

“Yeah, I’m supporting that stance, Magica.”

They all quickly made their way out to the open compound in back of the facility. However, the whole compound was now littered with SHIELD agents, headed by Rumlow, who was standing ahead of their formation and scowling ominously.

Loki felt Marie stiffen beside him as the other agents raised their guns at them, and he felt her power flaring in response. He knew that she could deflect each and every shot with it, if fired. Oh, but he dearly wished to remove her from this anxious state of affairs.

“I hope you all know that you’re breaking a lot of protocols and laws here,” he said, stepping forward and glaring at Loki in particular. “And for what? _This_ guy?”

“Radical, I know, but the guy kinda grew on us,” Stark replied, and Loki wasn’t sure if he was being genuine or if he was just trying to irk Rumlow.

The avengers, as they preferred to call themselves, hadn’t been overtly malevolent towards him, but they hadn’t been friendly either. And Loki didn’t fault them for it. The battle of New York was a harsh memory.

“Anyhow,” Stark continued, “I hear that he’s a free man now, so kindly stop all this hoopla and let him go.”

“He’s not free until we let him go.”

Marie stepped forward then, much to Loki’s surprise. “Listen, you lying fuck, Thor himself told us about his pardon. So you’d do well to step off his case.”

Instinctively, Loki moved with her, his magic flaring in protective response. “Marie…”

Just as he was about to say more, a flying machine-- _helicopter_ , as the humans called it--flew down and descended on the landing pad a few metres away.

Out came Nicholas Fury, the director of SHIELD. He walked towards them with authority and panache, his dark coat flaring behind him dramatically.

Well, it was an intimidating appearance overall, though not enough to influence a god…

“I heard of a lot of commotion down at the detaining facility here,” he said, stopping right between the SHIELD agents and Loki and his rescuers.

He trained his eye on Loki, an unreadable expression on his face. Loki narrowed his eyes at him in response, wondering what lies he might spew to protect the dignity of his position within his institution.

He placed his hands on his waist as he began to speak again. “I got the info from Asgard about your pardon, Loki. But I didn’t think spending a few more days in our care would cause such a trouble.”

“Your _care_ ? Is that what we’re calling _torture_ these days?” Marie snapped, and this time Loki had to grasp her by the shoulders to keep her from lunging at Fury, who looked extremely perplexed.

“Torture?” he asked, then shifted his gaze to Rumlow, who looked like he was on shaky ground.

“It was just detention, nothing else. The usual practices,” he hurried to explain, looking increasingly nervous now.

Well, this was turning out to be an interesting night…

“I wouldn’t call it that.” Romanoff walked up to Fury and handed him her phone. “He was strapped to the chair right down to his feet and blindfolded. I thought it relevant to take some pics. I also found a number of torture devices strewn all over the room. I know it when I see it.”

Loki didn’t remember any torture _devices_ as such… perhaps they were kept there for future use.

Quite frankly, Romanoff’s quick thinking impressed Loki a lot. He felt like praising her, but the occasion wasn’t right for it.

She glanced over to Marie, and they both shared a meaningful look. Loki had to assume that they had a lot of interaction in the last twenty hours or so, hence the silent camaraderie.

“I didn’t sanction this.” Fury looked up from the phone and glared at Rumlow. “We were supposed to _politely_ ask for his samples! What in the name of everloving fuck is this?”

“I…” Rumlow opened and closed his mouth, while the other agents behind him lowered their guns at once. “I was under the impression that he mind controlled Marie and lured her to him.”

His comment seemed to stoke Marie’s temper even further. “That’s _Lexington_ for you, you jackass, we’re _not_ on first name basis.”

Rumlow gave her a sharp glare then, though his eyes also held a possessive drift to them. And in that moment Loki had a crisp realization about the situation.

Rumlow wanted Marie; and this revelation made Loki seethe. Slowly, like the unfurling claws of a feline, his daggers appeared in his hands simply based on centuries’ old warrior’s instinct.

Fury started speaking again then, distracting Loki from his murderous thoughts for a bit. “You and I are going to have a lengthy conversation about it, Rumlow. But first, I need to suspend you for your actions.”

“What?” Rumlow cried out in surprise. Apparently, suspension wasn’t something he had faced before. Well, good for him.

Also, it would be easier for Loki to find him alone now, for some personal reflections…

And a peaceful death. Well, _peaceful_ on the face of it...

Marie turned to smile at Loki then, her hand reaching for his. _Oh no..._

He couldn’t retract the daggers quickly enough, and her brows lifted in surprise the moment she touched the dagger in his right hand.

He gave her a sheepish smile, just as Fury rambled on about protocols and laws and how Rumlow had broken them. Marie smirked and shook her head, and it appeared as though she was going to lean in and bestow him with a kiss.

“...but we still cannot let him go that easily. We do need his samples.”

That alerted Loki, and brought his attention back to Fury.

“I’m _not_ giving you anything,” he growled in response, angered enough to point a dagger at Fury now. “I’m not some hapless beast you can experiment upon.”

“It’s not about experimenting,” Fury tried to explain, but his worthless explanation was halted midway as the bright rainbow glow of the bifrost descended upon the ground, forcing everyone back away.

Loki refused to retreat, and Marie stayed right next to him. _Brave girl…_

He had expected for the Einherjar to arrive like that, he had more or less expected Thor as well… what he _hadn’t_ expected, though, was the arrival of the _Allmother_ , the queen of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that there were no actually thirsty bits in it this time round, but I hope that that didn't dampen the story's appeal for you.  
> Let me know what you thought of it. I eagerly await your comments. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	9. CHAPTER - 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You came here for crack and smut, now take the feels.  
> (Sorry, not sorry)

The Gungnir was trained at Rumlow’s neck, the pointed end digging into his skin, drawing a few droplets of blood. He was standing absolutely still, but his hands were trembling.

It was a magnificent sight to behold… with the Allmother looking calm and calculating in her wrath.

It was like being in the eye of the storm.

Loki only knew that it was her  _wrath_ because of his childhood memories of her righteous anger. It was rare to witness it, but when she _did_ get angry, justice was served swiftly and without a fuss.

“You dared to mistreat a prince of Asgard,” she said, narrowing her eyes at Rumlow. “You deserve to be executed right here.”

Loki wasn’t sure, but from the look on Rumlow’s face, it appeared as though he was about to faint. Or soil his pants.

“Your majesty, I will serve justice to him,” Fury tried to intercede, stepping forward despite looking cautious himself. “Please spare his life this time. He didn’t know what he was doing.”

The queen didn’t spare him a single glance. “He knew exactly what he was doing. You have traitors upon traitors in your organisation, _him_ being one of them. You’d do well to divert your claims of justice in that direction, or else, Asgard will withdraw its aid to you.”

Fury appeared to be confused by her words, but he didn’t object to them.

“He’ll be taken to Asgard as a prisoner, where we’ll handle him the way we see fit.”

Fury tried to argue then, seeing that Rumlow’s fate hung in a precarious balance. “Your majesty, I--”

The Allmother shut him down immediately. “I’ll hear no further words on it.”

Loki looked on pensively as she stepped back and withdrew the Gungnir, letting the Einherjar take hold of Rumlow. He struggled to get away, but his strength was no match for theirs.

Frigga turned her focus on Loki then, her posture stiff and ruthless, well suited for a sovereign. From behind her, Thor waved at him discreetly with Mjolnir, which Loki tried to ignore.

Frigga’s gaze softened as she observed Loki from head to toe, though she didn’t let that softness seep into her voice when she spoke again.

“As the reinstated prince of Asgard, you are hereby requested to return to your home realm, Loki. And we are here to escort you.”

Her tone didn’t leave any space for arguing, and Loki knew that it would be akin to questioning her authority if he did so. He could perhaps argue his case once they were on Asgard…

He could feel Marie fidget next to him, and he tried to squeeze her hand to calm her down. Frigga’s sharp eyes didn’t miss that silent communication, but she didn’t show any displeasure for it.

“Furthermore, Marie Lexington is coming with us.”

Both and Marie and Loki gasped in response. “What?!”

Frigga pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “You heard me. I won’t entertain any arguments against it.”

“As you wish, your majesty.”

* * *

Loki stood in the balcony of his chambers--well, his princely chambers of the past--as he tried to contemplate his present and his future in juxtaposition with his past.

It was strange, coming back to Asgard… he hadn’t thought that he would, but here he was. The queen hadn’t given him a choice.

Moreover, he knew the precarious position he was in on Midgard. Leaving seemed to be the better option, considering what SHIELD was planning to do with him.

His welcome in Asgard was lukewarm at best. Thor’s posse hadn’t looked too pleased to see him back, and Heimdall hadn’t looked him in the eye at all.

The only person, besides the queen, who actually seemed thrilled upon having him back was… Thor.

Loki wasn’t sure if that was genuine happiness or if Thor had selfish motives regarding his return. He was going to ascend to the throne soon, after all, and perhaps Loki was more useful in his retinue than he was on Midgard…

The guards at his main door announced the arrival of the queen and Marie, and Loki turned around to receive them, feeling anxious.

He still didn’t know how Marie felt about this whole situation. The Allmother hadn’t _asked_ her to come to Asgard; she had simply brought her along. And thus far, no one had raised any questions regarding it. No one dared to.

After leaving Loki in his royal chambers, the queen had been quick to whisk Marie away. Where they had gone, what they had done, he didn’t know. It only added to his anxiety.

Loki came to stand stiffly by the entrance as the two women entered. His perturbed gaze sought Marie’s and found her’s to be _not_ perturbed at all. She was dressed in the traditional Aesir garb now, and she was smiling.

That was a relief…

The Allmother’s stiff, authoritative posture melted away as soon as the chamber doors closed. She came rushing to Loki and wrapped her arms around him tightly… so tightly that he lost his breath.

“My son… my boy,” she whispered tenderly. “How I’ve longed to hold you again like this...”

He looked on at Marie in shock as Frigga embraced him, her strong, protective touch pulling him back into childhood.

His eyes welled up with tears… tears that he thought he had shed and made peace with long ago.

A thousand words danced on the tip of his tongue, but nothing came out. It was too overwhelming.

When she pulled back to look into his eyes, she had tears running down her face as well. “I know that I’ve made mistakes as a mother, but I hope that in future, you will be able to forgive me.”

Loki looked away and shook his head, but he couldn't say the appropriate words required for the situation. He wasn’t sure why he couldn't.

Perhaps he couldn’t outrightly deny what she was claiming, for he _had_ suffered because of her complicitness with Odin.

Perhaps he could see that her actions held the immense weight of guilt in them, and he didn’t want her to carry it alone.

Perhaps he, too, was selfish in his love for her, and was thus willingly denying everything to have her back as his mother.

Whatever it was, it was making him a bit more willing to talk to her again, though he was at a loss for words.

“Loki, say something,” she whispered, looking so deeply vulnerable and shattered that he couldn’t be sure that it was the same woman who made everyone quake in their knees on Midgard. “I… I tried so hard to get you back here. It nearly broke me to see you suffer. I’m so sorry, my son.”

Loki’s lips trembled, but he still couldn't speak. For a moment, his eyes slipped to Marie, and he found her standing in the far corner of the room, watching them solemnly with wet eyes.

Somehow, her wet but encouraging gaze gave him the impetus to find the right words.

“You didn’t once visit me.” _You abandoned me..._

Frigga shook her head despondently. “I couldn’t. Odin watched us like a hawk. I couldn't even send you any missives.”

For many reasons, Loki could see Odin being an absolute tyrant.

He gave her a hesitant nod. “I need time.”

“You have time. I promise you, you will never be mistreated again. Not on my watch.”

“Wish you had bothered about it before I fell,” he said bitterly, looking away from her.

She grasped his shoulders and squeezed them hard. “If I could undo the past I would gladly undo it in exchange for my life.”

He didn’t like the implication in those words. “Don’t say that!”

Frigga pressed her forehead into his shoulder and took a deep breath. “In time, can you try to forgive me and Thor?”

He sighed heavily, still unsure about everything, especially what she asked of him. “Perhaps… but not Odin. Never Odin.”

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. “I understand. I’m not asking that of you, either.”

He gave her a brief nod, then turned his focus on Marie. She was still standing in a corner, trying her best to be unobtrusive.

Frigga noticed his shift in attention, and she smiled through her still wet eyes.

“I have provided her with a full wardrobe of Aesir attire. She needs to be seen as one of our own.”

“I don’t understand.”

He nodded at Marie silently, wanting her to come join them. She came forward but kept her distance from Loki.

Frigga took her arm and pulled her closer. “It’s going to be announced that you’re courting her, so everyone is going to be curious about her. I don’t want any detractors pointing fingers at either of you.”

Loki didn’t know what to say… this was all happening too hastily. He wasn’t even sure that Marie understood the repercussions of such an announcement; it was the first step of a betrothal.

Frigga bit her lip as she watched them both, then sighed dramatically. “All of this reminds me, there is much to do. Being a ruler has given me a lot of burdens, hence, I must take my leave. You two should catch-up in the meantime.”

She kissed Loki on the cheek and then proceeded to do the same to Marie. She also whispered something in her ear, which made Marie blush. Before Loki could even react to it, she was gone.

“What did she say to you?” he asked as Marie closed the distance between them, the blush still prominent on her face.

“She said that I could spend time with you, but we weren’t allowed to _engage in coitus_ yet.”

His mouth dropped open.

She nodded. “Yeah, she used those _exact_ words.”

“I’m…” He struggled with his words. “I’m sorry.”

She made a face, which made her look even more adorable than usual. “I guess it’s something I can deal with, for a while, you know, for the greater good.”

“And what’s the greater good?”

“Getting to know your family, your culture, having you announced as my main squeeze?” She grasped the sides of his tunic and pressed herself into him, her lips seeking his neck.

Loki sighed at the contact, and his manhood twitched, very interested to be shown some attention. “If you want to avoid the _coitus_ , then you better not start with the teasing, Marie.”

“But I missed touching you.” Her lips grew bolder on him, pulling his skin in a soft suction.

He swallowed thickly, sporting a fully engorged cock now. “I missed you too, doll, but we must be careful.”

“Maybe we can fuck carefully?” She let go of his neck and looked up at him mischievously, her hands quickly opening the placket of his pants.

“Marie,” he admonished half-heartedly as she pulled his cock out and stroked it vigorously. “I have guards stationed right outside this room.”

“Then I’ll try not to scream. Cover my mouth if I do.” She giggled, struggling with the openings of her dress. Loki was quick to help with it, as a true _gentleman_  ought to.

“Are you even comfortable with this attire?” he asked as he pulled her dress and underclothes off and threw them away. 

She shrugged, licking her lips and watching him divest himself of his tunic. “I was trained to fight in ball gowns, so I’ve kinda learned to manoeuvre in them.”

“You’re a delight,” he said, grasping her head and kissing her deeply.

Tumbling against the pristine gold sofa in his sitting room, their bodies came together urgently. He was pleased to find that she was already wet enough to welcome him inside her, without him even touching her pussy.

“Woman, you’re wet like a brook,” he groaned, thrusting into her with a hasty pace. “Were you thinking of being taken by me while you were being dressed by the seamstresses?”

“Maaybe,” she moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around his torso. “Fuck, Loki!” 

Oh damn it, now she was getting loud…

Quickly, he covered her mouth with his hand, though his thrusting didn’t stop. She was already clenching around him, her orgasm just about to strike. He wasn’t far behind himself...

It was bad form to be engaging in _coitus_ right after his mother had told Marie not to, but lust just… had a way of prevailing.

* * *

“In what capacity do I have to stay here?” Loki asked, sipping the aged flower wine that Thor had offered him.

He had been invited by Thor to his private chambers after the welcoming feast had been thrown in his honour. Marie had retired to her designated chambers--not his, sadly--as all the merrymaking had exhausted her terribly.

Hence, here he was, nursing a drink and glaring at Thor, wondering what he wanted from him.

Thor was lounging in the sofa in front of him, staring off into the empty space with a dazed expression. Loki wasn’t sure that he had heard him, so he repeated himself.

“Thor, in what capacity do you want me here?”

Thor’s gaze finally shifted to Loki, his eyes carrying the haze of drunkenness “I want you to stay here.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, but why? You were doing fine while I was exiled.”

Thor tipped his wine goblet back and drank all the remaining contents in one go. He then slammed the goblet down on the table next to him and burped loudly, making Loki scrunch his nose in disgust.

“I wasn’t doing fine,” he yawped, lowering his face into his hands, looking like a kicked puppy.

Loki frowned, having hardly seen Thor behave like this. Unfortunately, he was also the witness--and the perpetrator--of Thor’s last breakdown. Perhaps the Norns placed him in this uncomfortable situation because of his part in that last incident.

“What are you talking about, Thor?” he asked, softening his tone.

Thor started mumbling then. “I _wasn’t_ fine. I fought battles I didn’t want to fight, went on needless missions, wasn’t allowed to see the people I wanted to, _including_ you.”

That confession… was shocking.

“Odin forbade you?”

Thor nodded, head still in his hands. “He forbade mother too.”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his temper rising. _Odin… always using people as pawns, even his own family._

“He may do so again, once he rises from the sleep. And he may put me in the dungeons as well. Have you thought about that?”

Thor finally straightened himself and stared at Loki with stiff determination. “No. He won’t be taking the mantle of the king again.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “How are you so confident about that?”

“I believe it so.”

Something about the way Thor said it didn’t sit right with Loki. Quickly, he put up a shield with his magic, shrouding both himself and Thor from Heimdall’s gaze.

“He can’t see you now, nor hear you. Tell me in plain words, Thor, what do you mean?”

“Who are you talking about?”

“You know who, the _all-seeing_ one.”

“You can do this?” Thor asked in astonishment, looking around him to detect the shield.

“Yes, but I don’t want to do it for long. Now talk.” He glared at him expectantly.

Thor gave a little sigh and then nodded.

“Father recently named me his successor in an oath upon the Gungnir… after much persuasion from mother. Mother gave him a potion to induce the Odinsleep then, seeing how unnecessarily cruel he was being, not just with you, but with everyone. I helped her with it. The potion will keep him unconscious for well over a year. I am to be crowned in six months. You know the law better than me.”

“The coronation will pass the _force_ to you, as per the divine laws of succession,” Loki murmured in awe, taken by the seamless planning of Frigga. “The Odinforce will then become Thorforce.”

“Aye. Mother also believes that he might awaken in a much more mellow state.”

Loki stared at Thor in utter bafflement. “I cannot believe that you and mother did this together.”

Thor gave Loki a tentative smile. “I try to be honourable, but not to the point of being foolish. I’ve learned that from you, brother.”

Loki looked down self-consciously and took another swig of his wine. “I’m honoured.”

“However, my plans only proved to be partly successful.”

“How come?”

“I brought you back, but I couldn’t convince Jane about the depth of my affection for her.”

Loki looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You’re _still_ infatuated with her?”

Thor literally pouted like an infant then. “Tis love, not infatuation. You shouldn’t judge me so harshly, brother, given your own circumstances with Marie Lexington.”

_Well, touché… as the Midgardians would say._

“What did Jane say to you?” he asked, wanting to deflect the focus of the discussion off his relationship with Marie.

Thor grew forlorn and looked like a kicked puppy all over again. “She slapped me when I went to see her recently. Refused to listen.”

That made Loki snort loudly. Thor obviously didn’t take it well.

“It’s good to see you _so_ amused,” he groused. “How would it feel to have your lady love spurn you? After you spent years pining for her?”

That sobered Loki up.

“I see. Well, maybe you can woo her with thoughtful poetry and charming presents?”

“I don’t know how.” Thor threw his hands up in exasperation. “I’m not good with words as you are. I fumbled in front of her like an imbecile.”

“I could help you,” Loki offered, against his better judgment.

Thor’s expression brightened then, like a child getting his favourite treat. “You’d do that?”

“Erm… yes.”

“Thank you, brother.”

Loki rose from the sofa then, letting go of his magical shield. He wanted to call it a night. Thor rose with him, though on slightly unsteady feet due to all the drinking he had been doing. “I think it’s time for us to retire for the night.”

“Loki,” Thor called as Loki started for the door.

“Yes?” Before Loki could fully turn around, Thor engulfed him in his enormous arms and ruffled his hair, an act reminiscent of their childhood.

“It’s good to have you back, brother,” Thor stated drunkenly, then let him go. “I had missed you terribly.”

Loki smiled at him, even though the confession sent a twinge through his heart. Thor had a habit of appreciating him only when he was gone; he wasn’t sure if his renewed affection and attention here were going to last.

His said goodnight and left quickly, wishing he’d not overthink about Thor and his true intent behind bringing him back to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone. I'm back after a great many days, despite promising myself to update this story regularly. (ha!)  
> Hope you enjoyed it. I made this chapter extra long for you guys. I'm keen to know how you liked it.  
>  **Feed my hungry soul with your comments! FEED IT PLEASE!**


	10. CHAPTER - 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Marie try to satiate their thirst, but Frigga is not having it.

Loki was pressed against the shelves of a closet, with his manhood meeting Marie’s throat in slow thrusts. It was hard for him to concentrate and spell the space to let no sound out, especially when her teeth got involved. He did it somehow, for their activities were bound to make some unholy noises.

Sweet, sexual relief poured from him as he slowly lost himself to the delights of her mouth.

What was this closet even for? He hadn’t bothered to check.

He had simply seen Marie in a green dress with a deep neckline, and he had pounced on her--well, after making sure that the coast was clear.

The coast was rarely clear these days.

His mother was always poking her head in places where it didn’t belong. And she was being very stern about them not having sex, to the point that she forbade them both from visiting each others’ private chambers. 

Traditions… the damned Aesir traditions...

It was embarrassing, really, the number of times Frigga had already intercepted their attempts at sexual interludes. 

She had walked in on them the other day while their hands had been groping at each other in a less frequented alcove in the upper wing of the palace.

On another occasion, she had found them in one of the private palace gardens, shaded by tall shrubs, while Marie’s hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping it eagerly. Thankfully, her body had blocked Frigga’s line of sight, saving him the disgrace of his mother witnessing his cock’s full glory.

But Frigga knew what had been going on, and she very subtly asked Marie to join her immediately for some strange pretext of an errand. 

Meanwhile, he was given the task of assisting and guiding Thor on how to handle the political affairs of the realm. It was a task that neither he nor Thor enjoyed, and it made him miserable, for he missed Marie terribly.

Now, after days of being thwarted by his mother, they were finally alone. It wasn’t an ideal place for a sexual interlude, but it would have to do.

He just hoped that they wouldn’t be found here.

“Marie… I need you,” he whispered, grasping her head to move her off his cock. “I yearn to be inside you.”

She made a little whiny sound and then pulled away. “I want my milkshake first. You can take me afterwards.”

With that, she went back to sucking him, her hot mouth giving him the most delicious surges of pleasure.

He was very close to completion when he heard some of Frigga’s ladies-in-waiting chattering in the corridor just outside the closet. 

_ Oh dear… _

Marie looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, his cock still in her mouth. The sight was immensely erotic, despite the strange situation.

Loki opened and closed his mouth, wondering just what to do. If the queen’s ladies were here, how far off could she herself be?

“Hurry up,” he whispered to Marie, about to break into a sweat at the thought of Frigga yanking the door open and finding them like this.

Marie sucked harder, making him see whole constellations as his climax neared. He held her head tightly as he throbbed, all the while conscious of the fact that certain ladies were ambling about and gossiping just out the closet.

It nearly ruined his pleasure, truth be told. But he wanted Marie to have her fill of his seed, since she loved it so much.

As he came and released in her mouth, he let out a low groan of sexual relief. Norns, it had been  _ days  _ since he had touched her, and it felt like it had been centuries. The relief was  _ that  _ intense.

Just as he was closing the fastenings of his pants, he heard the voice of his mother coming from the end of the hallway. 

“My dear ones, what are you doing here, loitering in the hallways?”

“Oh, nothing at all, Allmother. We were thinking of heading to the library to catalogue and fetch all the books on Midgard, as you had asked.”

“Ah, yes. That reminds me, have you seen Lady Marie of Midgard?”

Marie gasped and clutched him, as if afraid that Frigga knew where exactly she was. Loki pulled her into his arms and kept listening.

The ladies all tittered in response, but then caught themselves. “Oh, my queen, we haven’t, and that may be a point of concern,” one of them said.

“For, you see, we have not seen prince Loki, either,” another one added, much to his consternation.

Norns, they were making jest about him and Marie.

“Dear god, they’re really not subtle,” Marie muttered against his chest.

“What?”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know,” she said, patting his chest.

“Whatever do you mean?” 

Just as he asked that, the door to the closet opened with a loud clang, Frigga’s magic sizzling against his own right at the entrance.

His grasp on Marie tightened as he stared at his mother and her ladies-in-waiting in both shock and annoyance.

Frigga had her hands on her waist as she stared back at him and Marie, her face marked with a stony expression.

Meanwhile, all the ladies peeked from behind her imposing figure, amused and gasping dramatically, their hands pressed to their breasts.

That’s when their whispered comments started pouring in.

“I told you so...”

“Oh, how he’s holding her…”

“That’s so dreamy...”

“Silence!” the queen interjected, and the ladies-in-waiting all retreated, looking chastised. She then turned her attention back to Loki and Marie. “I want to see you both in my private chambers in ten minutes.”

Loki nodded to her, and she nodded back, her gaze flitting to Marie for a second before she turned and walked away.

Her ladies-in-waiting all waved at them quickly before rushing after the queen. 

“What in the nine realms is wrong with them?” he asked, still not willing to let go of Marie as yet.

“They’re fangirling over you,” she mumbled into his chest.

“What?”

“They think you’re very romantic. It’s a thing here now. Ever since the whispers went around the palace.”

“What whispers?”

She looked up at him and winked. “About how you saved my life in a harsh realm, and then surrendered yourself to evil Midgardians just to keep me safe.”

“And who spread such whispers?” he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

She shrugged, smiling impishly. “It was sort of a joint effort. And I’m not telling.”

Loki felt his heart surge for her. She had tried to change people’s thoughts and opinions about him. How did love bestow such benevolence on him?

“I see… so, romantic, hmm?” he asked, pulling her closer and kissing her, smiling against her lips. 

“Very.” She pushed a bit at his chest, pulling her lips away before he could deepen the kiss. “We better go and see your mom now. She looked mighty pissed.”

Loki grimaced as he let go of her and leaned against the closet wall. “I don’t like the way we’re being kept apart. And I will say it.”

She reached up and ran her hands through his hair as she gave him a reassuring smile. “Whatever happens, we will face it together.”

* * *

Frigga’s sharp gaze switched between Loki and Marie as they sat in front of her in her private sitting room. Her expression was neutral, but Loki knew that she was feeling far from  _ neutral _ . Well, he was feeling far from neutral too.

“Loki, you were never this careless,” she said with a frown, her fingers picking at her vambraces. “Despite your penchant for mischief, you had always upheld the values of being a prince of Asgard. You had always practiced discretion.”

“And look what accolades that discretion brought me,” he remarked acridly. “I’m more than a prince now, mother. In fact, I don’t think that I should be called a prince of Asgard at all.”

“Nonsense!” Frigga thumped the hand-rests of her ornate lounge chair. “You’re  _ my  _ son, and I’m the queen here. You’re as much a prince of Asgard as Thor is.”

Loki rolled his eyes, already tired of this conversation.

“Loki,  _ please _ , try to see it from my perspective. I don’t want the people to view you in a bad light.”

“This is why I don’t want to be here. It’s stifling. If I can’t even be with the person I love, then why, pray tell, should I want to live here at all?”

Her eyes grew watery as she spoke, soft and plaintive. “It’s your  _ home _ , Loki.”

“Mother, I know what you mean. But I’ve changed over the last one decade. I have suffered and I have grieved, and... I’ve been lonely.” He gulped and looked away, his emotions getting the better of him again. Beside him, Marie leaned over and clutched his hand in reassurance. “I want to live my life as per my wishes now, as a free man ought to. I don’t want to cater to all these petty and insular expectations that the people here have.”

“I’m not stopping you from living your life as you want. That’s the last thing I’d do,” Frigga argued. “You can very well be with the person you want, Loki. I dearly wish for you and Marie to be together.”

Her intent and her actions weren’t matching, and it was annoying him to no end. “Then why are you going out of your way to keep me and Marie apart?”

“Because you two aren’t married. We haven’t even announced a proper courtship for you two. I was planning to do it under the auspices of the  _ Nornir Blot,  _ which is approaching in two weeks.”

Loki sighed and closed his eyes to contain his frustration with his mother’s machinations. “I’d honestly rather go back to Midgard than suffer through this charade of chastity.”

“Is there no other solution to this, um, problem?” Marie asked as Loki stood up from his chair and began to pace.

“Yes,” Frigga answered, though she sounded uncertain. “There is.”

“And what is that?”

“Matrimony, by Aesir customs.”

That made Loki halt in his tracks.

“Absolutely not!” he snapped, narrowing his eyes at Frigga. “I will not stand for it!”

“But, son,” she began, wanting to argue. Loki raised his hand to stop her right there.

“I have said my piece. I will not hear more on this issue.”

He turned and then stormed out of the room, furious that his mother would try to ensnare Marie into such a trap.

* * *

Loki was sitting in the Royal Library, fuming over a handful of magic and statecraft journals when Thor came plodding in and sat down right next to him. “So… I heard that you had a disagreement with mother.”

_ By the Norns…  _ was there no place he could escape this issue?

“That would be stating it lightly,” he replied tersely, pretending to read.

“What happened?” Thor persisted, as usual, oblivious, or rather, unaffected by his very overt signs of bad temper.

Loki knew that he’d keep asking him till he gave in and answered. Hence, to get him off his back, he answered honestly.

“She tried to suggest that Marie and I get married in order to be freely affectionate with each other.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

Loki turned in his seat to give Thor an incredulous look.

“Are you mad?”

Thor shrugged, picking one of the journals and giving it a casual regard. “If it were Jane and me, I mean, if we were together, I’d have said yes to that suggestion in a heartbeat.”

That admission made Loki laugh for its sheer absurdity. “Yes, because you’re a witless oaf.”

“No.” Thor put the journal down and looked up at Loki solemnly. “Because I love her.”

“And what about  _ her  _ wishes?” Loki asked in a challenging tone.

Thor was quick to reply. “I did say that if she were  _ with  _ me, by her own choice. I’d never force her or go against her wishes. This is why I’m trying to keep myself away from her now.”

Loki made a gruff noise under his breath. “Hmm.”

“What about Marie?” Thor asked, tapping on the table with his fingers.

“What about her?”

“What does  _ she  _ want? Does she want to marry you or nay?”

Loki drew a blank there, and hence, remained silent.

“Let me guess,” Thor said with a chuckle, “you didn’t even ask her, did you?”

Damn it, he was right. And Loki didn’t like it one bit.

“Uh... no.”

He tilted his head sideways as he observed Loki with keen eyes. “You assumed that she’d not want it.”

“Yes,” Loki replied, feeling as though he was on shaky ground here.

“Who’s the witless oaf now?”

Loki slammed his journal on the table and glared at his brother.

“Thor, we haven’t even  _ been  _ together that long. The timing of raising this question is wrong.”

To his surprise, Thor nodded. “Perhaps, but when does anything have the perfect timing?”

Why was his idiot brother suddenly sounding like a fountain of wisdom?

“What am I supposed to do? Tie her to me forever? This is ridiculous!”

Thor laughed at his outburst. “She can always divorce you if she so wishes. You don’t have to be so dramatic, brother.”

It took Loki awhile to respond as he reeled in confusion. “I… I’m not sure what to do.”

Thor clapped him on the shoulder and shook him a bit. “You know  _ exactly  _ what to do, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> Let me know your thoughts about it. I always love reading your comments. It inspires me to write more.   
> Love you all. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)


	11. CHAPTER - 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Marie have a lot to talk about, especially about long term commitments.

Loki kept hiding in the library well after Thor had left. It was late in the evening already, and he had skipped dinner.

Thoughts of Marie and their predicament kept gnawing at him while he tried to read a few books of Midgardian poetry (for Thor and Jane’s sake).

He knew that he ought to seek Marie out and talk to her. It was the right thing to do. But he dreaded it, because he wasn’t sure what her thoughts were on the subject of lasting relationships and commitments like  _ marriage _ .

Let alone Marie, he  _ himself  _ hadn’t given much thought to such issues till date. In fact, his life experience in the last one decade had him more or less convinced that he was destined to be alone forever.

Now, he was suddenly and deeply in love, and it had only taken him weeks to be so smitten with Marie.

Was it genuine affection, he wondered, or was it just an intense reaction towards unexpected affections?

Was their love just a product of their circumstances? But then again, how was any kind of love  _ not  _ a product of people’s circumstances?

He was deep into these thoughts when he heard Marie’s footsteps approaching. He wanted to shrink away from her presence, but he knew that it would hurt her. He may well have hurt her feelings already with the outburst in front of Frigga earlier.

“You skipped dinner,” she stated without preamble as she came to stand at the end of his table. “I’ve brought a platter of fruits and cheeses for you.”

He kept his gaze averted from her, feeling awkward and unsure of himself. “I didn’t feel like eating.”

“Do you feel like eating now?” she asked, her voice devoid of emotion. “Or is the thought of marrying me repulsive enough to make you completely lose your appetite?”

“What?” His eyes snapped up to hers and he rose from his chair swiftly. 

She stared at him in barely concealed offence as she placed the platter on the table. “You heard me.”

Oh, this was bad… his outburst at Frigga had most definitely hurt Marie.

“Marie...” He approached her hesitantly, his arms reaching out to her. “The thought of marrying you is the most pleasant thought in my head. But do you really wish to be tied to me in that manner? And for such a long time?”

She refused to look at him as he gathered her into his embrace. “Just… hearing you say ‘absolutely not’ to even the suggestion… it kind of looked like you didn’t want me around all that much.”

“That’s not true, doll. The only reason I had such an intense reaction was because the thought of forcing you into matrimony is abhorrent to me.”

“You didn’t even ask me.”

“And there lies my mistake. And I’m prepared to grovel at your feet for forgiveness.” He meant what he said, for seeing her upset was the last thing he wanted.

She finally looked up to meet his gaze, though her expression was still guarded. “Yet, you kept hiding in the library instead of coming to me and talking this out.”

He sighed heavily. She had him there. “I’m sometimes an imbecile. Also, I was afraid…”

“Of what?”

“Of facing you, and admitting my blunder in speaking for you in front of my mother,” he tried to explain, grasping her tighter in his arms. “I should’ve waited for your response, to see what you had to say. Instead I just… acted like Odin.”

Odin had subjugated Frigga all his life. It was subtle, and not always overt, but he had seen it since his very childhood. He most certainly didn’t want to repeat that with Marie. She was his equal in all things, and she had every right to voice her opinions.

While he was busy loathing his bad behaviour, Marie chose to speak up. “From what I’ve learned about Odin, you’re nothing like him. Yeah, you did kinda overreact there, but you didn’t do that to deliberately oppress me.”

He shook his head, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’d take a thousand daggers to my heart before I’d ever try to deliberately oppress you.”

“Quit being so morbid and dramatic,” she scolded, slapping his arm. “Instead, try to eat, as you’ve already missed dinner.”

He chuckled, stealing a kiss before responding to her suggestion. “I know. I had lost my appetite at the thought of hurting you.”

She nipped at his lower lip, bringing her palms against his chest. “I know something that might bring it back.”

Loki smiled at her sly comment. “What do you suggest, doll, that can bring my appetite back to life?”

She pushed him playfully, and he let her, stepping back till he was half-sitting, half-leaning against the table where his books still lay spread open. Her hands worked quickly, opening the fastenings of his tunic and pants.

“Marie…” He gulped, already twitching to hardness upon being exposed to the cool library air. “I don’t think it wise to do this here.”

He tried to cover himself up but she stopped him and placed his hands back behind his back. He could’ve very well overpowered her and refused it all, but he didn’t, for he had overpowered her aplenty today by not listening to her earlier.

“The library is empty, except for the guards and the librarian downstairs. We’re doing this my way now. You’ve already offended me once, do you want to do it twice, my prince?” she asked, looking into his eyes for a challenge.

Loki shook his head, feeling a surge in his arousal at her calling him ‘ _ her prince’ _ . “That’s the last thing I want to do, doll.”

“Good, so you’ll do as I say. Now flatten your hands against the table and don’t use them unless I tell you to.”

He did as she commanded, reduced to being completely at her mercy. He found it to be highly erotic, which was strange, considering his aversion to any sort of control or command.

She pulled the platter of delicious treats right next to him then, and picked a raudrberry. Bringing it to his lips with one hand, she started stroking his length with the other.

“Eat,” she ordered, looking at him expectantly.

He pulled the bite-sized crimson fruit into his mouth, distracted and overcome with lust. Eating was the last thing he wished to do, but she was adamant about it. He tried to concentrate on chewing the raudrberry, which was difficult due to the soft pressure of her grip on his arousal. 

Once he finished eating it, she picked up a bunch of grapes. It was a slow process, picking the grapes with his mouth. Loki’s mind wasn’t engaged into it, for she then began to tease him mercilessly, squeezing and caressing his cock in her warm hand.

“Marie…” he groaned, wanting so badly to bring his hands forth and make her act as per his wishes.

“Shh… here, have some cheese. I was told that it goes fabulously with the fruits.” She nudged a little cube of the said cheese between his lips. He ate it without complaints; it was one of his favourites.

“Maer…” He gulped, closing his eyes as she ran her thumb against his tip. “Maermjolkr.”

“What?” she asked, briefly pressing her lips to his. “What did you say?”

“The name of the cheese,” he sighed, chasing her lips as she quickened her movements on his cock. 

“I’ll have to remember that.”

She pulled away and replaced her mouth with an apple. It was juicy and sweet, but he still craved her lips instead of the fruit. She smiled as he bit into again and again, groaning into the fruit’s flesh as she began to stroke him in earnest. He jerked forward and arched his back in response, wanting more, but she kept her movements slow and steady.

“Eat it all, my prince, you’re being  _ so  _ good,” she purred, kissing his neck as he swallowed.

“Are you trying to kill me, love?” he asked, his eyes fluttering and his breath coming in soft stutters.

“Only in little death,” she replied with a soft giggle.

She then picked up a plum next.

“What is it?” she asked him, looking so innocent and inquisitive, as though she didn’t actually have his cock in her hand.

“It’s… uhm… it’s an Asgardian plum.”

“Oh, this is so big for a plum!”

“I think I’ve had enough, Marie,” he mumbled as she brought the fruit to his lips.

“Last one,” she urged, kissing his cheek. He opened his mouth reluctantly.

The plum was bursting with juice, which dripped down his chin as soon as he took a big bite of it. Marie was quick to stop the little rivulet, leaning forward and licking it all up from his chest and throat, right up to his chin.

She moaned as she drank the juice off his skin, her hand working him over till he felt as though he was going to burst into rivulets like the plum itself.

“Mmm… you’re so delicious,” she claimed, reaching lower to grasp his sack, making him growl under his breath.

“Marie, s-stop this teasing,” he warned, feeling as though he was trying to tame a beast inside him.

“Or else?” she dared, squeezing his sack and making him see stars. “What would you do?”

_ Damnation! _

She wanted to let that beast out!

He pulled his hands from behind his back and grabbed her roughly, bending her over the table in a single move. She made an endearing little noise in her throat, caught between a squeak of surprise and a giggle.

“You naughty girl,” he growled in her ear, lifting her skirts up and finding her unclad underneath. “ _ So _ scandalous…”

He slapped her bare bottom in retaliation to all the teasing, making her gasp. 

“What would the proper Asgardians think of you now?” he asked, pressing himself against her back as he nudged his manhood against her entrance. She was dripping wet. “Defiling their ancient library like this.”

“Fuck them,” she moaned, lifting her bottom eagerly, pushing against him.

“Such filthy language,” he said with a click of his tongue, thrusting inside her in a single move. “Their ears will bleed.”

“Maybe talking old timey will make it okay?” she proposed with a moan, planting her palms on the table as he began to move in a quick, impatient rhythm.

Norns, he had missed being inside her…

He didn’t answer her, simply grunted in her ear as they moved together, making the table bump into the wall. She didn’t speak up again, for she was too busy trying to suppress her moans, which were getting louder and louder as he moved inside her in a frenzy.

As she neared her orgasm, Loki also began to feel the tendrils of pleasure tightening around him. Marie buried her face into the books as she came, using them to muffle her sounds of pleasure. If Loki were not in his own throes of passion, he’d have found it endearingly amusing.

“Oh my god, my prince,” she mumbled into the books, trembling in the aftermath of her orgasm while Loki rested atop her, his cock still throbbing inside her. ”We hath defiled thine library.”

Loki snorted into her hair, her words invoking a kind of mirth inside him that he thought had long been dead.

“You say the strangest, most ridiculous things,” he murmured in her ear, taking a little nibble on her lobe.

She shivered in response, contracting around his cock. “But it made you laugh.”

“Of course, it did.”

He kissed all the expanse of her exposed skin, however little it was, from her neck to her shoulders. He kind of hated her dress right now and was debating whether vanishing it would be wise. She wiggled under him and moved the books from beneath her. He chose the moment to gently grind into her again.

“Mmm… were you reading english poetry?” she asked breathily, dropping her head onto the table again as he continued to lavish his leisurely carnal attentions on her. 

“Yes,” he answered, not thinking much about the question as he enjoyed the slick warmth of her womanhood.

“Cuz I think I might’ve drooled a bit on Shakespeare and Elizabeth Barrett Browning.”

“What?” That brought all his movements to a halt.

She giggled and wiggled her soft derriere against him, encouraging him to pick up where he had left off. “Kidding. Why were you reading poetry?”

“I needed some inspiration and reference.”

Just as he was about to explain why he needed the said inspiration and reference in Midgardian poetry, the reason for the same came plodding into this wing of the library.

“Loki! Are you still hiding here?” Thor barked, entering the reading alcove without the slightest hesitation.

“Thor, no! Don’t come in here,” he growled, but it was far too late.

“Audhumla’s teats, Loki!” Thor cursed, just as Loki scrambled to cover Marie’s modesty with a quickly conjured cape and his own body. Well, as much of modesty as one can cover, considering that they were still joined.

“Go away, Thor!” he snapped, wanting to throw something at him.

“Why are you nearly always fornicating whenever I decide to talk to you!” Thor whined, turning around and covering his eyes simultaneously. “But at least you’re back in your woman’s good graces. Thank the Norns for  _ that _ .”

“This isn’t the time or the place, Thor…” He pressed his forehead to Marie’s back, which was trembling, he noticed.

“Oh, I know! I’m leaving, you rutting bilgesnipe! Sorry, Marie, not you, just him.”

Marie remained quiet, which put Loki on edge.

“I swear you’re Ratatoskr’s descendent, you interfering busybody. Just leave!”

“I only came by to know if you were doing something about convincing Jane.”

He rolled his eyes. “I  _ was… _ .”

“But then you saw Marie and became a rutting--”

“Shut up,” he growled, just as Marie’s body began to shake in earnest. “Or I’m reneging my offer of help.”

“Fiine.” Thor threw his hands up and retreated from their presence, mumbling things that made Loki want to bury him under a pile of heavy tomes. He distinctly heard him saying ‘ _ I want to fornicate too _ ’, as though he were a child asking for treats.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, pushing himself off the table and pulling out of her. A shiver ran down his spine as he did so, for he was still aroused,  _ despite  _ Thor’s antics. “Are you upset?”

Marie rose from the table and turned towards him as he refastened his clothes, her skirts falling in place to cover her modesty. While he was expecting her to be upset, her face was full of amusement… and even mischief. She shook her head.

“Oops… are we making a habit of doing the naughty stuff in public places and then getting discovered by people?” she asked, reaching for his arm.

He pulled her to him, nudging her nose with his affectionately, secretly relieved that she wasn’t disturbed by Thor’s intrusion. “At this rate, we’d soon be notorious for it.”

“Take me to your chambers. Use magic, anything…” she urged, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. “I’m not finished with this intimacy…  _ please _ .”

Her lips brushed against his as she pressed her body to his, re-awakening his dormant arousal. He grasped her by the waist and used teleportation to move them straight to his chambers, forgoing dealing with the guards altogether.

“Why didn’t you do this earlier?” she asked, leaning against him as she caught her balance.

“Mother was keeping tabs on us.”

“Is she not now?”

He shrugged, assuming that she wasn’t. “I’m sure she’s giving me a wide berth for now, due to my outburst earlier in the day.”

“Cool enough for me, though, she may also be willing to be lax in her scrutiny, now that we’re thinking about a betrothal. At least, I told her that we are.”

“So, you’re really willing to make  _ that  _ long a commitment to me?” he asked her, a bit shaken by this admission of her intent.

“I know that it’s crazy, we’ve only been together for a few weeks... but I don’t think I have reason to be averse to it? I don’t know how to explain it, but it just… feels fine to me,” she stated, playing with the lapels of his tunic as she looked into his eyes, shining affection on him. “I wasn’t big about getting married or anything, considering my career with SHIELD. But then you came along and made me weak in the knees. Now, even your mom is on board with it. Isn’t she a seer?”

“Yes, she’s essentially a witch, a  _ volva _ ,” he explained, swallowing thickly around a lump in his throat. This conversation was pulling his emotional strings, long thought to be cut-off by him. “But that doesn’t mean that she sees everything as it is ought to be. Sometimes, visions mislead.”

Marie stroked his jaw with her index finger, akin to someone caressing and coaxing a frightened bird. “She didn’t tell me that we’re meant to be the best couple ever, but she did say that marriage is not a bad option for us.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, savouring her touch. “I don’t know what she’s planning, but I feel like she’s keeping a lot hidden from me. I do not like it, Marie.”

“What do you think she might be planning? Something sinister?” she asked with a chuckle. “It’s just us getting engaged.”

“No, but her workings aren’t all bathed in light either. My mother operates in the realm between darkness and light.”

“And so do you.”

Well, she had him there. Him distrusting his mother over her surreptitious ways was akin to that popular Midgardian colloquialism, ‘ _ the pot calling the kettle black’ _ .

“Hmm… so, you trust her word enough to marry me?” He opened his eyes and searched hers intensely, dearly trying to keep his nerves in check.

“I trust in my love to marry you. But let’s get  _ betrothed  _ first,” she suggested, and it was wise of her. “Then we’ll see about the marriage thing in a few years’ time.”

“As you wish, love.” He lifted her off the floor as he pulled her in for a deep kiss, letting his affection and gratitude flow into it. When he pulled away, she was swaying unsteadily again, much to his amusement and pride.

“So, you’re seeking inspiration to write poetry for Thor?” she asked after catching her breath, resting her head against his chest.

“For Jane, his estranged  _ almost  _ lover.”

“That’s sweet. You never wrote poetry for me, though.”

She was right, and that was something to be remedied immediately.

“I’ll write my poetry right on your skin with my lips and my tongue,” he whispered, grasping her hands and taking her to bed. “I’ll worship you with my whole body, always at prayer at your beautiful altar. You’ll fly sans wings, riding the waves of bliss from you I have wrung. If I cannot bring you the stars, I’ll make you feel their magic in our love. It is most miraculous, that the wolf is so taken with the dove...”

She was enthralled by his words, and he felt a sense of pride at coming up with them right on the spot.

Once abed, he removed both of their clothes quickly and nudged her onto her back, covering her body with his.

“The glow of our souls merging would rival the Yggdrasil and Upphiminn alike, when I’m with you, I am truly alive. Around you and me I feel the wrappings of an eternal twine,” he confessed, pouring his heart into his words as he joined with her once again. “You’ve gifted me the joy of Valhalla. I want to share it with you, I want to make you mine...”

“Yes, please,” she moaned, wrapping him in her embrace. “This beats Barrett Browning by a mile.”

* * *

 

**GLOSSARY OF TERMS USED IN THE CHAPTER:**

**Terms that I have totally made up:**

Raudrberry (basically, red berry); 

Maermjolkr (virgin milk cheese).

**Terms that I have totally not made up:**

Audhumla (Audhumla is the primordial Norse holy cow. She gives life to things by licking them. I swear I'm not making this up.)

Ratatoskr (The messenger squirrel who runs up and down the Yggdrassil, carrying messages between the eagle perched atop Yggdrasil, and the serpent Níðhöggr, who resides in its roots. Ratatoskr is an interfering busybody who chatters a lot and is known is be a big gossip.)

Yggdrassil (World Tree)

Upphiminn (upper heavens/skies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I made it extra long to compensate for the lack of updates in the last 2 months.


	12. CHAPTER - 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga has some important stuff to share with our thirsty couple, then they have a few ceremonies to perform. Also, Thor loves to butt in.

“The Nornir Blot is almost upon us, and I wish for you two to get betrothed on that auspicious day. I have even made the arrangements for it, from the special clothes to the food and wine.”

Frigga smiled tightly at them as they both sat in front of her in her sitting room. Loki glanced at Marie, wondering if she had caught the unspoken part of his mother’s enthusiastic utterances.

“You had said that you wanted to announce our  _ courtship  _ on that day,” he said, eyeing Frigga suspiciously. “How did it become a  _ betrothal  _ all of a sudden?”

Frigga’s smile widened. “I have talked at length with Marie about it, and she consents to it.” 

Loki frowned as he looked at Marie again. He caught her blushing and nodding.

“What about  _ my  _ consent?” It was a half-hearted attempt at a protest, at best, but he wanted to know what his mother was up to.

Frigga’s smile didn’t falter at all. “I’m firm in my belief that you consent to it as well, since you’ve begun flouting the Aesir social norms again by taking her to your bed.”

That made him red in the face as well. He gripped the armrests of his chair and rolled his eyes in defiance… well, as much defiance as he  _ could  _ show.

The queen gave him a pointed look of disapproval as she turned around and fetched a book from a gathered collection at her side table. She handed it to Marie. 

“This tome contains all the knowledge about Aesir customs and beliefs. I want you to read it so that you can gain an understanding of the culture you’re now going to be a part of.”

“One small question, your majesty,” Marie mumbled, appearing to be quite affected by Frigga’s show of sternness, even though it was directed at Loki, not her.

Frigga softened her bearing in response. “You may call me by my name when we’re not in public, dear. Go on.”

Marie perked up at the affectionate tone. “Will I ever be allowed to return to Earth--erm--Midgard, I mean…? I have a lot of unfinished business over there.”

Frigga rolled her eyes at the question, giving Loki the distinct self awareness of how annoying the action was. “You can visit Midgard any time you wish to. I’m not Odin. I won’t stop you. After all, you still have family and friends there.”

Marie bounced in her chair, happy that she’d not be prohibited from visiting her birth realm. “Thank you. I’d like to visit right after this Nornir Blot festival…”

“And so you shall.” Frigga nodded sagely, her gaze shifting over to Loki once again. “Loki may accompany you, if you want. After all, this may well be the only time when he’d find himself a bit free from his royal duties. Once the passing of the Gungnir happens officially, he won’t have much time left for travel, except for diplomatic excursions.”

“Why?” he asked, suddenly feeling the weight of a kingdom upon his shoulders. “Isn’t that  _ Thor’s  _ lot?”

Frigga shook her head in exasperation, almost in an unnecessarily dramatic manner, as if she were tired of Loki’s constant questioning. “You’d be Thor’s right hand, his closest advisor and counsel. You’ll be handling a lot of administrative work, essentially, helping Thor in running the kingdom. There wouldn’t be much opportunity for leisure travels, given that it would be a delicate time for Asgard, switching of the guard from one ruler to another, younger one.”

“Do the people of Asgard even trust me with such responsibilities?” he asked, waving in the general direction of the tall windows in the room, from where a good portion of Asgard was visible.

Frigga arched her brow and squared her shoulders as she opened her mouth to respond. “I trust you. You have extensive knowledge about running this kingdom. I remember how you used to spend hours in the royal library during your younger years, learning all about administration and statecraft.”

“Back when I foolishly used to think that I could be king one day,” he drawled, spreading his arms in a mocking manner. “All thanks to Odin and his myriad deceptions.”

His mother’s expression became strained as she watched him, her lips compressing into a thin line. “Regardless of how or why you gained your knowledge, Loki, you are in possession of it. And Asgard would be better off with you using it. I believe that Thor can benefit from your counsel on all things related to good governance.”

Her assertions made sense to him, and so, he didn’t think to object any further to the temporary curtailment of his freedom. Thor’s ascension to the throne was going to bring its own unique challenges. He hadn’t thought he’d be part of it when the time came, but as the reinstated prince of Asgard, it  _ was  _ his royal duty to help his brother… regardless of how strange he felt about it.

“I’ll accompany Marie.” He gave her a small nod. “But what about the Midgardians who want my head? Mainly, SHIELD.”

His mother chuckled and pulled a folder from her side table. 

“I’d love to see them try to even touch a hair on your head,” she said, handing him the folder. “You’re now fully under Asgardian protection, son, and moreso, a person who  _ wields  _ power in Asgard. Any Midgardian authority will welcome you in a manner that befits your station.”

“I was just worried about diplomatic tensions, in case they tried to take me into custody.” He shrugged and opened the folder. Inside it, he found a lot of revelations regarding SHIELD, mainly, how a branch of it was running a covert operation that included plans to control humanity at large.

“What is this  _ Hydra  _ monstrosity?” he asked, surprised that such an operation was running within SHIELD. “Do the Avengers know about it?”

He handed the file to Marie, who was looking keen to read it.

“I’m afraid not,” Frigga claimed, crossing her arms in deep disapproval at SHIELD, he assumed. “The man we had brought here with us, Rumlow, revealed a lot in his confessions to our inquisitors. To my knowledge, even his superiors like Fury don’t know about this covert operation. This is why it’s of import that you and Marie visit Fury and disclose this to him personally.”

“And hand him this folder, I guess?” Marie asked, appearing to be distressed by the little mission the queen had given them.

Loki, on the other hand, was quite eager to rub it all in Fury’s face. 

“I’m quite moved by your decision to interfere in Midgard’s affairs here, mother,” he admitted honestly, quite impressed by her approach of non-invasive but helpful intervention. “Odin would’ve ignored it.”

“As I’ve claimed before,” Frigga stated firmly as she stood up and rang for tea, giving him a sharp smirk. “I’m not Odin.”

“No,” he uttered in awe, “you aren’t.”

* * *

“May the Norns tighten the knot.”

Marie peered up at the nobleman giving her the blessing, looking lost and confused but nodding in acceptance, nonetheless.

Loki found her confusion endearing.

The nobleman smiled, handing them their betrothal present in a golden box. Once he moved on, another group of nobles came forth and took his place in front of the couple. They repeated the blessing, and Loki responded a bit stiffly, feeling as though his tongue was going to get frozen on the _‘thank yous’_ he was uttering almost mechanically.

“What does it mean?” Marie asked in a whisper once they were left alone on the raised dais they stood on.

“What does  _ what  _ mean?” he asked, deliberately pretending to be obtuse.

“Tightening the knot…? That almost sounds like a threat,” she muttered, shuffling on her feet while waiting for the next person to congratulate them. He could see that she was growing restless. Being the centre of attention wasn’t something that she enjoyed.

But being the newly betrothed couple, they were meant to endure this attention.  _ Asgard and its traditions... _

“It’s a blessing,” he finally explained, placing his hand on the small of her back to pull her closer. “They want the Norns to tighten our betrothal knot so that it becomes a marriage knot.”

She wrapped an arm around him and leaned against his side. “Ah… okay, I get it now. I did read about the hand tying ceremony in that book your mom gave me. It slipped my mind, I guess.”

“It’s called the handfasting ceremony,” he corrected her, barely keeping his amusement hidden.

She made a face. “You must think that I’m an idiot or something. I’m so damn ignorant and forgetful.”

“You’re not. It’s not easy to absorb all the aspects of an alien culture all that quickly.”

As more people approached them to give their blessings, Loki straightened himself to receive them, but he didn’t let go of Marie.

They spent the next few minutes making small talk. He wasn’t fond of it, but he knew how to navigate inane conversations, thanks to his training as a prince.

Surprisingly, the people were pleasant and cordial towards him, something he hadn’t expected,  _ especially  _ from the nobility. He wondered why he wasn’t being derided or mocked, though, he wasn’t about to start griping about it.

If things were changing for the better, then so be it. It wasn’t like he would’ve cared so much for it if the people had indeed been obnoxious towards him. All he cared for was his inner peace and Marie’s happiness.

As the latest batch of nobles descended from their dais, Loki caught sight of Thor approaching the dais, with a few servers in tow. They were carrying drinks and eatables.

“Dearest brother and my soon to be sister,” he said with elation, engulfing Loki and Marie in a tight hug. “I’m praying that the Norns tighten the knot so much that it literally becomes Loki’s leash.”

Loki rolled his eyes while Marie giggled. He breathed a sigh of relief once Thor's heavy arms were off them. Thor then gestured for the servers to come forward and offer them refreshments.

Loki picked the mildest drink from the lot and handed it to Marie. Meanwhile, Thor picked up the strongest drink from the lot and handed it to him. Loki accepted it, not wanting to create a scene.

“Maermjolkr!” Marie exclaimed happily as she was presented with a platter of the said cheese and fruits.

Her cheeks turned pink as she looked at Loki while pulling a cube of it into her mouth. The heat in her gaze nearly had him choking on his drink.

“Brother,” Thor spoke up then, breaking the brief spell of lust that had taken over Loki’s mind. “Since the moment is so auspicious, I’d like to inform you that I’m accompanying you and Marie on your excursion to Midgard.”

“What?” Loki frowned, his eyes finally leaving Marie and settling on Thor. “Why?”

Beside him, Marie froze midway while eating a grape, her curious gaze on fixed on Thor.

Thor’s eyes twinkled with excitement. “I’ll be there to bolster your defence, in case SHIELD tried anything suspicious.”

“I can take care of myself.” Loki’s eyes narrowed. “But something tells me that  _ bolstering my defence _ isn’t the only motivation you have for accompanying us.”

Thor shrugged, prying his eyes from Loki. “I do plan to catch up with my dear friends, the Avengers.”

He was most definitely lying.

“Thor, there’s hardly any point in keeping things from me if you wish to take my help in wooing Jane.”

Thor suddenly looked like a thoroughly scolded pup. “I wasn’t sure that you’d take me along if I stated my reasons so plainly.”

“Since when did you begin aspiring to be so sneaky, brother?” Loki teased, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You may state your reasons plainly to me. I’m already committed to helping you.”

“So, are we visiting Dr. Foster, then?” Marie asked eagerly. “I’ve heard such great things about her.”

Thor brightened upon seeing her excitement. “I’d love to introduce you to her. If only she’d listen to me…” The brightness in his eyes dimmed a little as the sentence trailed off.

“She most definitely will,” Loki assured him. “She simply needs to know how dire your circumstances were.”

Thor nodded. “Your words give me strength, brother.” He then smiled and raised his own goblet in joy. “Here, I double my blessings to you two! Now, I’ll take my leave and let you both receive your blessings from others in peace.”

Loki and Marie both uttered a long suffering sigh.

“Don’t be so morose. After all, this is all being done so that you two can fornicate in peace,” Thor whispered conspiratorially. “And I don’t blame you.”

Loki gave him a little shove and sent him stumbling down the dais. “Be gone.”

“Don’t forget to come to my chambers later, we have much to discuss, brother,” Thor stated with a parting wave. The servers all followed him, leaving Loki alone with Marie once again.

Loki shook his head and turned to face Marie. “The oaf doesn’t know what subtlety is.”

“I bet he wouldn’t know it even if it smacked him in the face,” she replied with a straight face.

He grinned at her quip and wrapped his arm around her once again. “So, are you ready to endure his loud ways on our trip?”

“I can handle him,” she said confidently, then her gaze shifted to something behind him, and her face broke into an impish smile. “But do  _ you  _ have the patience to handle the queen’s ladies-in-waiting? They’re coming over.”

Loki turned around, and there they were… stepping up to the dais as they stared at them in what appeared to be burning fascination.

“And so the prince weds his one true love,” one of them gushed, grasping Marie’s hand.

Loki was poised to correct her; they weren’t getting married as yet. But his voice was drowned out by all the ladies’ tittering.

Another one spoke up then, “Like a valiant knight, he has protected her and kept her close to his heart.”

“Their tale is worthy of ballads…” sighed Eydis, the youngest of them, clutching her bodice. “Mayhap we can get the skalds working on it? What say you, Tove?”

“Ladies, there’s no need,” he began, trying to get them all off his back. Their behaviour was getting on his nerves.

“Oh but there is! You needn’t be so self-conscious, my prince,” Tove replied, beginning to fuss over him and Marie.

“Yes, let yourself shine,” Eydis asserted, giggling away as Loki’s discomfort increased. “We’re so happy to have you back in Asgard. The years without you were some of the gloomiest ever. The queen was so sad.”

“I’m greatly moved to know that my presence is so appreciated,” he said, wondering where their adulation was all these years. 

“Oh, we cannot wait to plan your wedding now,” yet another one--Gunhild--exclaimed.

Tove nodded. “Yes, we ought to make it grand!”

Eydis began looking up and down at Marie’s dress, her gaze sharp. “I already have ideas about Lady Marie’s bridal dress and circlet.”

“Thank you, but now is not the time for this discussion, I think,” Marie said, her tone assertive. That stopped their excited and verbose on-the-spot planning. 

“Yes, that shall come later,” the calmer lady of the lot, Inkeri, stated sagely. “Right now, we’re here to give you two our blessings… and to seek permission for taking you--” She looked pointedly at Marie “--along with us for a night of revelry with us and the queen.”

“Mother didn’t say anything about it,” Loki interjected, wondering exactly what this  _ revelry  _ entailed.

“Oh, my prince,” Inkeri replied with a coy smile. “It isn’t meant for you, so why’d she mention it to you?”

“It isn’t like we’re planning to do anything  _ untoward _ ,” Tove mumbled in a rush.

Loki watched in mild fascination as Injkeri grasped her arm and pull her away from Marie, giving her a stern look.

“She merely jests.” Inkeri gave him and Marie a tight smile, looking a bit nervous now. “So, may I prevail upon Lady Marie to spend the night with us? We’ll all be overjoyed to play hosts to her. And the Allmother will be there as well.”

Marie spoke up before he could argue with her. “Thank you for the invitation, my lady. I’ll join you, of course.”

Inkeri looked relieved by her acceptance. She then embraced her and patted his cheek in a show of affection. “Bless you both, may the Norns tighten the knot as soon as possible.”

The ladies all giggled and then dispersed quickly. He stared after them still, not at all happy that they were going to steal Marie for the night.

“Well, is the blessing ceremony over now? Or do we have to keep standing here till midnight?” Marie asked, distracting Loki from his dour mood.

“Should be over soon enough,” he replied, ignoring the prevalent social norms to pull her flush against him. He cared little who saw them locked in an embrace.  “This is all ceremonial, so we cannot eschew it.”

“God… the hoops I have to jump through just to get access to your dick,” she mumbled under her breath, pouting for good measure.

Her response was amusing enough to put a smile on his face.

“I’d suggest that you keep your thoughts a bit more concealed, doll. Asgardians have a keen hearing”

“Whoops.” She looked up at him with wide eyes, her fingers tracing the carvings on his ceremonial armour. “I guess I’m getting impatient for it, my prince.”

“Is it only my  _ dick  _ that pleases you so?” he asked, feeling slightly self-conscious. While he was quite flattered for the  _ dick  _ part, his  _ other  _ parts wished for some validation too.

Marie winked at him as she pulled away from his embrace, grasping his hand instead. “You’re not half bad either.”

He made a show of frowning at her response, which made her giggle.

“I’m kidding. You know that I love you, right? I mean, I wouldn’t put up with a guy only for the equipment.”

“Relieved to know,” he said with a chuckle, “but I’m glad that you approve of the  _ equipment  _ as well.”

“Don’t be cheeky with me, my prince. Now tell me, when is this blessing thing going to be over?”

“Very soon, I believe,” he answered. “It’s almost time for the ritual sacrifice.”

Marie gaped at him. “There wasn’t any mention of a  _ sacrifice… _ ”

“It’s a  _ blot _ , what else did you expect?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Just as she tried to school her shocked expression, the queen came to the centre of the room and announced that it was time for the ritual sacrifice.

“Ah, look, it’s time. And you also have to participate, you know.” Loki kept his face devoid of any expression as he descended the dais, pulling a very stricken looking Marie along.

When the ritual sacrifice was finally made, at long last, it was quite a surprise for Marie, who was expecting blood and gore. Loki couldn't help but chuckle at Marie’s discovery that the sacrifice was an enormous gourd, and the ritual was simply to smash it on a stone altar.

Hence, when it was her turn to smash the gourd, she took to the ritual quite enthusiastically. Even though the gourd was a bit too heavy for her, her spirit was enough to smash it to pieces.

Or so he told her afterwards, skipping over the part where he had used his magic to aid her endeavour…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has now officially left the category of a novella, I think. *Head-desk*  
> It's going to be longer than I had initially planned. 
> 
> I really hope you guys are liking it. I THIRST for your comments. ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	13. CHAPTER - 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Marie spend the evening doing something naughty. Marie ends up drunk. Something about this reeks of plot.

After the ritual sacrifice, Loki and Marie retired to a corner table in the mead hall, where everyone was partaking in the sacrificial gourd innards to conclude the Nornir Blot. The atmosphere here was much more relaxed as compared to the celebration hall, with lively music filling it instead of soft strings. 

People were either dancing in the centre of the room, or they were sitting at the larger tables and drinking. Everyone was in a merry mood.

Loki shared a chunk of the gourd with Marie as they were served spiced wine by a sprightly maid.

“This is bright red on the inside,” she remarked, poking its soft flesh. “I’ve never seen a gourd like this.”

“It’s called the _blood-gourd_ for a reason. But it tastes delicious,” he professed, bringing a piece of it to her lips. 

She nibbled on it cautiously, making him laugh. When its flavours hit her tongue, she almost bit his fingers in her enthusiasm to take the whole piece into her mouth.

“Told you,” he stated smugly, tearing another morsel from the chunk. “It’s eaten raw because it is so delicious like this. It tastes like honeyed pudding.”

“It does! Wow!” She took a long swig from her wine goblet, moaning as she smacked her lips. “Even this wine is so tasty.”

“It is indeed, and it’s not that strong, either.”

Loki pulled her onto his lap and fed her another morsel from the gourd. He didn’t care much for hiding their intimacy here, for no one was paying them any mind. Moreover, everyone was acting lax.

“I don’t really wanna go to that ladies’ night, you know,” she mumbled, taking it upon herself to feed him the bits of the gourd now. “But I have to. They’re always so sweet to me.”

He sighed and emptied his wine goblet in a single draught. “I thought as much.”

“Hey, don’t be so mopey. It’s just one night.” She swung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “We’re leaving for Earth tomorrow. Let’s focus on _that_.”

“But I’ve been waiting all day to touch you,” he murmured, eyeing her hungrily. Even her innocent little kiss had managed to awaken his lust from its dormant state.

She giggled and kissed his cheek again, but this time, her lips lingered against his skin in a soft suction. He closed his eyes and groaned, the sound drowned out by the loud music playing in the hall.

“Marie, stop teasing me…”

“I don’t think I can,” she whispered against his jaw, her hand reaching down to cup his arousal, all hidden under the table. “You respond so well to it.”

“Then be ready to face the consequences,” he growled in her ear, pulling at her skirts. They gathered around his arm as he sought the warmth of her womanhood.

She squealed and wiggled on his lap. “Loki! We’re in a crowded hall. What happened to your insistence on not doing it in public places?”

“You’ve eroded my resolve with your teasing, you _Huldra!_ ” He slipped his hand into her underclothes and began to stroke her, his touch a tad impatient. “So wet already… so needy for my attentions, hmm?”

She clutched his arm and moaned, her face reddening. Still, her thighs opened up to grant him more access to her wet heat. “Wh-What’s a huldra?”

He drew a covert curtain of magical illusion around them as he spoke, his voice rough with need. “A creature who lives in hidden places and likes to seduce helpless men.”

“So basically a Succubus?” she asked, her eyes becoming unfocused as her pleasure rose. “I live only to seduce _you_ , though.”

“Then you’re my own personal Huldra,” he said, nipping at her neck and pulling his fingers away.

She whimpered in loss as he removed his fingers from her. However, when he shifted her on his lap to make her straddle him, she reacted by pressing her hands to his chest.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her eyes wide and cautious, even if they were blown with lust.

He smirked at her as he opened the fastenings of his pants, releasing his eager cock. “Can you not tell?”

“Loki!” She squealed again when he tore the piece of clothing covering her intimate parts. “We’re in the fucking mead hall!”

“No, we’re _fucking_ in the mead hall,” he replied crassly, giving her a wicked smirk.

“Damnit, you know what I mean!” 

It was lovely to see her blush so deeply.

“Don’t care,” he muttered, grabbing her by the waist to lift her as he aligned his cock to her entrance. “If you’re going to leave me bereft for the rest of the night, the least you can do is compensate for it right now.”

“Fuck, I’d have returned early…” She shivered as he breached her, her breath releasing in soft gasps as he claimed her in their little corner of the mead hall.

“I don’t trust the ladies to let you go early,” he admitted, setting a quick pace that had her moaning helplessly.

“God! You’re like a hungry beast,” she cried, muffling her sounds of pleasure into his shoulder.  

“You like it,” he rasped, bouncing her atop him, enjoying the rush of the mischief they were partaking in. “Now be a good girl and pull your bodice down. Show me your lovely bosom.”

He felt her shiver and tighten at the command. Oh, she was _dearly_ enjoying his scandalous behaviour, having no idea that he had used magic to hide them from anyone's view.

For a moment he assumed that she wouldn’t follow his command, but then she pulled her bodice down to reveal her breasts to him, still blushing a furious red. He wasted no time in lavishing them with his attentions, sucking on them like a starved man.

“What brought this on?” she asked brokenly as her sweet channel clenched around him. 

“Frustration,” he answered her gruffly, biting the swell of her breast.

That seemed to be enough of an answer for her, for she arched her back and ground her body against him then, encouraging him in his endeavour to ravish her.

“Harder, god…” she moaned, thumping her fists against his armour. “Yes… fuck me like a beast.”

Her words only egged him on. They both moved to the fast rhythm of the hall’s loud music, their limbs tangled, clothes rumpled. 

It gave him such a heady rush that she was letting him take her like this, that she trusted him enough to surrender to him in a crowded hall. His cock surged inside her, riding on the wave of this rush, getting drawn to his completion.

Reaching between her legs, he brushed his fingers across her little nub of pleasure. Her whole body shook in response, approaching a hasty orgasm as he toyed with her. He let out a string of curses then, taken by the feel of her silken flesh milking his cock.

They were busy in their little corner for quite some time before he let his illusion drop. The only tell that they had been improper and wild was the disheveled state of their hair and clothes.

Not that anyone even bothered to look into their direction. They were all busy in their own worlds.

“So, you didn’t feel the need to tell me that you were using a magical shield?” she murmured into his neck, her lips curling up against his skin.

“Ah, you can detect it?” So this was why she didn’t protest so much…

“I can detect energy fields, genius.” She giggled and bit his neck. “And I know you’re not a complete exhibitionist. But it felt so _naughty_ , with all these people around.”

"Ah, I see, my deception has been unraveled." He bit his lip to keep from chuckling aloud. “But I knew you’d enjoy my naughty offering.”

"You're such an ass sometimes." She pulled back and slapped his still armoured chest. "Now take me back to my chambers so that I can clean up before your mom's retinue shows up to collect me."

He heeded her command, but made a show of pouting about the fact that she was being taken away from him.

* * *

Loki was woken up from a fitful sleep by a knock at his chamber doors. His immediate thought was that Marie had returned.

Well, he was right in that, he discovered as he opened the heavy doors. However, he wasn’t quite right in imagining her state when he received her.

She was swaying dangerously, leaning against the doorframe. The queen’s ladies stood right behind her, but they didn’t appear to be as inebriated as Marie.

“I thought you’d take care not to hand her the stronger alcoholic substances. She’s _human_.” He glared at them, pulling Marie into his arms to steady her.

“Oh it’s nothing you should worry about, my prince.” Tove came forward and patted Marie’s back. “She will be fine. We had so much fun!” 

“They pinched and poked me and made me… pfffft shhhhh,” Marie mumbled into his chest, giggling. “Ate so much candy and fruit, it hurts!”

He couldn’t make sense of her words at all. But he patted her head and pulled her flush against his chest.

“She just needs to sleep it off,” Eydis stated, looking somewhat less inebriated than the rest of the ladies-in-waiting. She also gave him the impression of a nervous bird, ready to flee at a moment’s notice.

_Strange_...

“Where’s mother?” he asked gruffly, not liking that they had reduced Marie to a drunken mess. Perhaps they did it to stop them from having sex tonight. But then again, why bring her to _his_ chambers and not hers?

Who knew… these ladies were quite insidious.

“The queen is in her chambers, sire, she was the one who asked us to bring Lady Marie to you.” Eydis gave him a smile that was most likely supposed to be reassuring, but fell short of it.

Loki pursed his lips and nodded. “Fine. Lady Marie needs her rest. It’s already past midnight and we need to leave for Midgard tomorrow morn, so I beg you all to take your leave.”

They nodded and dispersed very quickly. Any quicker, and Loki would’ve thought that they were puffs of smoke.

When he carried Marie to his bed, he took care to handle her gently. 

“How are you feeling, doll?” he asked, changing her clothes with magic so as not to jostle her. 

“Dunno… I floating,” she replied. Then, her bleary eyes focused on him for a moment and she squealed. “Loki!”

“Yes, it is I, Loki.” He gave her a tentative smile as he leaned over her. “You’re in my chambers.”

"Loki, I got stuffed!" she moaned, gripping the sheets. "I felt so hot! But I had to!"

He just looked at her in utter confusion as he began to pull the covers over her. "I'm sure you did. What all did you do, besides getting _stuffed_?"

Her eyes became unfocused again. "Played stupid games. _Boring_."

He sighed. Well that was par for the course.

"Oh!" Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Your cock. They asked me about it."

"In front of my mother?" he asked incredulously.

She blinked, as if unsure. "No… she was gone… somewhere. She got me… uhh...apples. Hallo-Halloween apples."

"Halloween?"

She nodded, biting her lip and frowning.

Loki shook his head. She was probably making up all this nonsense, which was directly linked to her inebriation.

"What did you tell them?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Tell what?”

He stroked her hair and spoke slowly. “You said that they asked you about my cock. What did you tell them?”

“It's magic!" She giggled, then made a face. "Pfft… gimme your cock!”

“What? Marie, you’re clearly not sober enough for it.” He laughed heartily, trying to tuck her in while she wiggled and evaded him.

Clumsily, she began pulling at his clothes. “No, want cock.”

He pried her hands off him and stepped away from her. He didn’t want to admit it, but she made an adorable drunk.

“I’ll join you in bed and then we’ll sleep. It’s not my habit to seduce inebriated women.”

She crossed her arms and gave him a glare. Well, as much of a glare as could give in her present state.

“Ineb… Ineb… ugh… I’m not!”

“ _Clearly_ , for you can’t even say _inebriated_.”

“Shut up and come to bed!”

He did as she demanded, but kept his sleepwear on.

She pounced on him as he slipped under the covers, pressing her face right into his crotch.

“Marie, stop it.” He tried to push her away as gently as he could.

She gave him pouty look, full of yearning. “Just a little sucky sucky? I feel so _thirsty_ , Loki...”

He rolled his eyes. Picking up the glass of water that he always kept on his nightstand, he offered it to her. 

“Yes, and you ought to drink water. My seed isn’t a cure for drunkenness.” She simply pushed the water away like a petulant child. Sighing, he put the glass back.

While he was occupied with the glass, her hand clumsily grasped him through his pants. “It might be... never tested it.”

"Marie, doll, you need to sleep off your drunkenness." He chuckled as he tried to move her off his crotch. All this fondling had made him hard, but he was trying to ignore it.

Marie noticed it too, and latched onto his cock through his soft pants.

"Marie, no…" he gasped, pulling away from her.

"You don't love me!" she cried out, just as he pried his erection from her mouth.

"Stop being ridiculous," he scolded her, pushing her onto her back. "Go to sleep."

"If you love me, gimme your cock!”

And then she burst into tears.

_Oh dear…_

“Marie, shhh...” He gathered her into his arms and rocked her gently, ignoring how her bottom cradled his straining cock. “You know that I love you more than anything in this universe. You have my heart, soul and body. You’re just a tad too drunk to realize it right now.”

She just quietly wept into his nightshirt, her body trembling like a leaf. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead, hoping that it would calm her down.

“I’m so sorry if my behaviour hurt you, doll. But know that I only have your wellbeing in mind. Once you’re sober, I’m all yours.”

She hummed and nodded, clutching his arms tightly. He continued to talk, since it seemed to be placating her.

“When we’re on Midgard, I’ll take you to all the places you love. We’ll spend so much time together. It’ll be a blessed trip indeed...”

He kept talking and talking, sometimes about things she didn’t even know, till he felt her go lax in his arms, announcing her fall into slumber.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Loki tucked her back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep himself. 

* * *

When the morning came, Marie didn’t wake up at all. Her sleep was so deep that she didn’t even stir, despite Loki’s best efforts to gently wake her up.

Citing her an eventful yesterday and exhaustion, not to mention the inebriation, he assumed that her human body needed the rest.

Hence, he decided to carry her to the bifrost.

His mother was there to bid them farewell, and he immediately began expressing to her his annoyance at her ladies' callousness.

She nodded sagely, stroking Marie's head.

Loki had expected her to make a comment on her ladies' behaviour, but she didn't. Instead, she solely focused on Marie.

"What a brave girl she is," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. "The Norns chose well for you, my son."

She then offered him a few small potion bottles. He looked at them questioningly.

"Healing and pain relieving potions. She'd need them after she wakes up," she explained, "You know how they work."

He nodded, sending the bottles into his interdimensional storage.

She kissed him and Thor on the cheek and then stepped away from the range of the bifrost, giving a nod to Heimdall.

Thor couldn’t hide his amusement at Loki's present predicament, but thankfully, he didn’t tease him. Securing Jane's favour seemed to weigh on him, compelling him to behave, for now.

Once they landed on Midgard, Thor was keen to head to Tony Stark’s home, while Loki wanted to stay in a hotel.

“There’s enough room for us there,” Thor argued as they walked through the Central Park. “Tony had asked me, specifically, to stay at his tower whenever I came to Midgard. I’m always welcome there.”

“He didn’t extend the same offer to me,” Loki countered, still holding Marie in his arms. “I cannot impose on Stark like this.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “You’re my brother, and you’re also an Avenger, Loki.”

“We both know that that isn’t how everyone, except perhaps _you_ , sees it.”

By now, Loki was able to notice that the people around them were blatantly staring at them. He came to the conclusion that traveling through the bifrost was quite unwise, especially when landing in a populated region.

“If that wasn’t the case, then they wouldn’t have rescued you from SHIELD,” Thor continued to argue, quite oblivious to the attention he was garnering.

“They did it for Marie.” Loki turned and glared at a man who was aiming his phone at them. He quickly put the phone away in his pocket.

“Brother, for someone as bright minded as you are, you’re sometimes a halfwit.”

Loki fumed at Thor's remark. “Take that back!”

“No.” Thor shook his head.

“You--” Loki’s response was cut-short as they heard the whir of engines behind them. They both turned around, curious to see who it was.

It was Stark, in his Iron Man armour, making a landing just a few paces away from them.

“I heard the roar of the bifrost,” he stated, opening his helm. His curious eyes immediately landed on Marie. “What’s up, Reindeer Games? Why the surprise visit? Did you guys forget that you can inform us about your landings, lest we feel threatened?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “There’s a reason we didn’t inform anyone.”

“I see. Well, let’s head over to the tower before SHIELD comes sniffing at your heels. I assume you want to avoid that.”

Thor gave Loki a grin of victory as he responded to Stark. “You assumed right, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I love you all and cannot wait to read your responses to this chapter.  
> What do you think was in that Asgardian liquor? Poor Marie is hammered.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope you guys liked it.


End file.
